


And the Rest

by scarsgirl



Series: ...of days [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Day in Court.  <br/>Draco just wanted to finish his last year of school with as few entanglements as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a sequel to my first published story "Day in Court" and you will need to read it to make sense of a few of the references in this story. I would love to hear your thoughts on this story, so drop me a review. I hope to add chapters every couple of weeks. Also, only the first chapter has been beta'd, so any mistakes are mine and if you see anything that needs fixed let me know..I've always sucked and seeing my own writing errors. Enjoy!_

Draco studied his mother's face out of the corner of his eye. He heard her breathing in a very deliberate manner as she tried to ignore the stares they were receiving from the wizards and witches assembled to put their children on the train to Hogwarts. Draco cringed, here he was almost 20 and he would be in a school with 11 year-old children.

He'd been too late to join his classmates last year due to the trial. At the time, he'd been happy to not to have to worry about seeing the faces of the people that he had turned his back on at the final battle. Especially, after the few friends he'd had left after the battle had turned their backs to him and his family when his mother's part in Voldemort's destruction had come to light during her trial.

In a way he'd been glad to be rid of them. Their attempts to bond with him over their anger at the defeat of the Dark Lord had made his stomach turn. In truth, he was probably the one person in this world happier than Harry Potter that that..monster was gone. Well, except maybe for his mother. She really was extraordinary. She'd showed that old bastard. Draco wished that he'd had just one moment before the end to make sure that the Dark Lord knew that it was his mother who stabbed him in the back and delivered Potter to his destiny.

Draco could feel the smirk on his face and schooled it quickly when he felt his mother take his hand. He looked into her eyes as she came around to face him and place a kiss on his cheek. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him now. The thought made him smile. She returned it and cupped his cheek. The smile faded as worry took over her face. "Draco," she exhaled his name, "be careful, concentrate on your schooling, stay focused," he brought his hand up to cover the one on his cheek causing the worry in her face to ease a bit, "and soon your life will be your own again."

Again, as if it had ever been his own to begin with. Between his father, the Dark Lord, his trial, community service and going back to school he had rarely been able to make his own choices. His court appointed advisor suggested that he use the next year to evaluate his life and decide on his next step. He knew that a job with the Ministry was out of the question and he had no idea what he would do with his life once he completed school. He felt his mother tense again. He'd been caught up in his thoughts and neglected to answer her.

He brought her hand down and leaned in to give her kiss on each cheek. "Mother, I will do our family proud. And, you will be careful," Draco looked around quickly, "won't you?"

"Of course I will, don't worry about me." A wry smile lit her face. "I have several projects to finish at home and your father's investments to look after...I will miss you though, my Dragon." Draco felt himself blush at his childhood nickname. He looked around to make sure no one had overheard. His mother smiled at him. "You best get on before all the compartments are taken."

"Of course." He reassured her, though he had no intention of shoving himself into a room with a bunch of children who hated his guts. He'd find a seat in the emptiest car, surround himself with his belongings and do some reading on the way. Hopefully, everyone would get the message and let him be.

He grabbed his bag and with a confident voice called, "Goodbye, Mother," over his shoulder as he boarded the train.

He sincerely hoped that she didn't see his step falter at the quiet "Goodbye, Darling," that followed him through the door.

The train ride had been tolerable. He overheard the odd whisper about his presence, but his trial and sentencing had been recent enough that the older students were able to share the circumstances of his presence easily enough. He felt his nerves rise as they pulled into the station. He had begun to sweat and his heart was beating so fast that he was beginning to feel light headed as the car emptied out. He tried to make himself move and admonished himself for being ridiculous when a delighted squeal from the station caused him to startle and dump the book from his lap onto the floor of the compartment.

He closed his eyes and mind to the noise and chaos around him as he tried to bring himself under control. He put his elbows on his knees and brought his head down to rest in the palm of his upturned hands taking several deep breaths and releasing them slowly through his mouth. He finally felt his heartbeat slow and was getting ready to lift his head when he heard a familiar voice ask, "Are you alright, Draco?"

Draco lifted his head to see a concerned face staring down at him. "Longbottom?" He asked, squinting at the figure before him just in case he was wrong. The concerned face dropped and was replaced by a lopsided grin, "Yeah, it's me." Longbottom said tilting his head to the side a bit. "You okay there?" His voice was low and Draco realised that there were a couple of students standing at the exit watching them with worried looks, whispering to each other.

Draco sat up, straightening his spine and throwing his shoulders back. "Yes, I'm fine." He saw the book he had dropped on the floor and nodded toward it. "I should not have read the whole way. My eyes." He smiled tightly, as he busied himself trying to stand and gather his bags.

"Need some help?" Longbottom offered, sounding entirely too concerned for Draco's liking. Best to deal with this now. "I can get my own bags." He gritted out staring into Longbottom's eyes. Draco could see the sting of his words and regretted them when Longbottom took a small step back and looked at a loss for a moment. He recovered quickly though bringing his arms up to cross his chest. "Fine, then..um. I'm supposed to show you to your housing. Would you rather I met you there?"

Draco's eyes shot up to the end of the car where several of the students stood watching their exchange. "Do you have a carriage for us?" Draco asked, trying to sound disinterested.

Longbottom shook his head and smiled more to himself than to Draco, "Yeah, there's a carriage for us."

"Excellent. After you." Draco nodded grabbing his bag, quickly picking up the book he had dropped when Longbottom turned to exit the car. Longbottom waved the younger students off the car with a, "Go on you lot, you'll miss the carriages," as Draco followed him off the car.

True to his word there was a carriage waiting for them. Draco put his bag on the back of the cart and tried to avoid looking at the thestrals as he boarded the carriage. Longbottom was sprawled out on one side of the carriage his legs akimbo. Draco noticed that the man had grown to the point he couldn't sit in just one seat on the carriage anymore and that the arm he had thrown over the seat met the other side of the carriage. Draco took his place across from Neville, carefully avoiding looking at the man as they followed the other carriages up the trail to the castle.

The quiet lasted for several minutes until he heard Longbottom begin, "Um.."

"Don't thank me, again." Draco pulled his eyes from the carriage window to look into Longbottom's face. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for me." Longbottom closed his mouth, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Okay, I won't. We'll just know that I am thankful to you for helping my parents," Longbottom sped up his words when he saw that Draco was going to argue with him, "for whatever reasons you might have had to do so and we'll speak no more of it then." Longbottom turned his face down and looked up a Draco through his lashes to gauge Draco's understanding. "Very well," Draco exhaled, "And, aside from showing me to my room, I expect no overtures on you part. You go on with your life and I'll go on with mine. I think that's for the best."

Draco noticed that Longbottom looked uncomfortable now. It hadn't been his intention to hurt the man, but the last thing he wanted or needed was someone hanging around out of obligation or sympathy or to pay off some debt that, to his mind, they didn't owe him. His mind whirled, as he tried to think of a way to placate the man when Longbottom said, "I may have made a decision then, that your not going to like."

Draco felt his eyebrows lift. "What?"

Longbottom shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his knee. "Well, we weren't sure where to put you. You're too old to go in with the regular students and we couldn't keep the 8th year dorms open for just one person and the professors quarters are all taken, soo.."

"Oh, God's." Draco didn't even know what was coming next but the slight panic in Longbottom's voice was setting his nerves on edge again. "What!"

"I told the Headmistress that you could stay with me in my quarters next to the Greenhouses."

When Longbottom looked at him his face was a tight grimace. Draco was speechless as he processed the words. He closed his mouth when he felt it hanging open. He looked out the window again and noticed that the carriage had diverged from the path to the castle and was headed towards the Greenhouses and the Gardner's quarters instead.

"The gardener's cottage? I thought Sprout.."

"She did, but well, she's looking to retire in the next couple of years and asked me to be her apprentice. She took a suite at the Castle, so I could get some experience tending the gardens and greenhouses full-time, while she took more time to relax and plan her retirement."

Draco exhaled slowly. When would anything ever go as planned. "There's two bedrooms, so you'll have your own space and it's quiet down here and not a lot of students hanging about, unless..," Draco regarded him, "you want to, but I'm not sure they'd let you."

"It's fine." He said quietly. He realized he must have said it too quietly or that Longbottom was too wrapped up in his self-recriminations to have heard him, because Longbottom continued, "I guess I could talk to the Headmistress. We really stopped thinking about it when I volunteered to share the cottage, so maybe,"

"It's fine!" Draco didn't mean to raise his voice but Longbottom's prattling was driving him mad. At Longbottom's shocked face, he softened his voice and bowed his head. "It's fine, we'll make due. It is probably for the best as you say and I certainly don't want to impede on the Headmistress's good graces after agreeing with the court's request that I be allowed to complete my education."

"Oh, okay." Longbottom agreed, his voice low. Draco moved toward the door as the carriage slowed to a stop and decided that he should at least try to be amicable. "Help me with my things?" He made sure that his tone conveyed that it was a request and not an order. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that it got him a small smile and he felt a slight wave of relief as he stepped down. Longbottom must have been right behind him as he walked around to the rear to grab his bad and trunk because he feel the temperature difference in the air between their two bodies.

He grabbed his bag and one side of the trunk that had made its way onto the carriage at the station somehow that was probably related to Longbottom's appearance on the train and waited as Longbottom took the other end of the trunk.

There was a lit post at the door that provided them with enough light to see by as Longbottom opened the door. "Once we drop your things we can head up for the feast and the introductions of the staff, if you like?"

Draco considered the idea for a moment as he and Longbottom struggled through the door. A lamp coming on automatically when it sensed their presence. "Actually, I think I would rather stay and get familiar with the place." He said, as they put the trunk down just inside the entryway. "Ah, alright. I could bring you something for supper?" Longbottom said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Draco swallowed and smiled, "Yes, that would be lovely."

Longbottom's face lightened and a smile appeared. "Great then, I'll do that."

"Make yourself at home. I'd give a knut-tour but I've got to head up. Look around all you want. I claimed the bedroom to the left, just through there, because it gets the best light in the morning." Draco raised one eyebrow at that, which elicited a laugh from Longbottom, who continued, "and I didn't think you'd mind after the dungeon."

Draco's shoulders stiffened as his jaw clenched. "And, what is that supposed to mean, Longbottom?"

Longbottom looked momentarily confused, "The Slytherin Dungeon, not...uh." Longbottom's brows knit together and his voice sounded irritated. "I wasn't talking about the war or prison or anything like that. I wouldn't do that." Longbottom stepped towards him and Draco readied himself in case of an attack.

Longbottom stopped mid-step, shook his head again and looked down, placing his hands on his hips as he took a breath. "I'll see you after the feast, right."

Draco relaxed his body. "Yes, alright." He said, hoping his voice sounded smooth.

Longbottom looked at him like he was trying to think of something to say. Draco supposed he must have thought better of it as he suddenly turned and strode toward the door, leaving with out another word.

"That went swimmingly." He announced to the room.

* * *

The cottage was passable in Draco's opinion. At least Professor Sprout had kept the place in better shape than the Groundkeeper's Cottage had been the last time he had seen it, well the last time he had been spying on it anyway. It still had what he supposed one would call a woman's touch to it, with frilly garden themed curtains and decorations lining the wall. He laughed to himself thinking of Longbottom picking out pink curtains with dangling fringe that looked like cherries hanging from the stem.

The main living area had a couple to overstuffed chairs and a couch with a few tables covered in potted plants. There was a small kitchen that barely looked used, with a kitchen table that was also covered in potted plants and vines. He and Longbottom would have to talk about that, if he was going to stay here he'd at least need a clean table. The bath was small but workable and a bit of a relief from the common baths in the dorms.

His room was quaint with a bed that took up half the room. He would need to have a house-elf down to do some cleaning as the room smelled like moss, but it would do. He would have to spend some time in the common areas to prevent himself from going bonkers, but as long as Longbottom was wise enough to leave him to his studies he would try to make these living arrangements work.

He was mostly unpacked when he heard Longbottom heavy footfalls coming up the steps. He went to the door of the bedroom to see if Longbottom had remembered his meal. He was famished, but didn't want to seem too eager in case he'd forgotten the food. He was momentarily confused when he heard what sounded like Longbottom's foot kicking the door, then realized that if the man had brought him some supper his arms were probably occupied.

His beliefs were confirmed when he opened the door to find Longbottom balancing two plates and a glass of what appeared to be pumpkin juice . "You could have …" Draco started then stopped himself. If the man didn't know he was a wizard and could do things magically then it wasn't Draco's place to tell him.

Longbottom's eyebrows shot up, waiting for Draco to complete his sentence, but Draco simply exhaled instead and said 'thanks' as he took one of the plates and the glass of juice from Longbottom's hands. Draco couldn't help but notice that his arms were corded with muscle and slightly tanned. Attributes that Draco supposed came from his working with his hands in the sun all-day. The thought sent a strange shiver through him that he quickly dismissed as the night air coming through the door.

Draco began walking back to the kitchen area as Longbottom shut the door and rounded Draco to pick up one of the plants littering the table in the kitchen. Longbottom looked around for a moment, finding an empty surface for the plant. Draco lay his plate and juice down and when Longbottom swung around to grab another plant he handed, what appeared to be a sweets plate to Draco. "This isn't all for me, is it?" Longbottom grinned at him. "Yeah, wasn't sure what you'd like, so a bit of everything."

Draco felt color paint his cheeks. "Oh, well it's too much... join me." Draco nodded to the other seat at the table. Longbottom took the offered seat but patted his stomach and said, "I couldn't eat another bite, but thanks for the offer. Eat up."

Draco felt strange having someone besides his mother watching him eat and hesitated for a moment. "Oi, silverware!" Longbottom said interpreting Draco's hesitance, though now that it had been brought to his attention he did need a fork and a napkin. Longbottom jumped up and looked through a few drawers before finding the silverware. "Sorry," he said and through a smile over his shoulder to Draco, "I'm still finding my way around, just got settled in yesterday."

Draco forced a smile as he took the silverware and napkin from Longbottom's hand saying another quiet, "Thank you." He put his head down intending to start his meal, but halted when he felt eyes watching him. He looked up to see Longbottom smiling happily at him. He didn't seem to be catching on that he was making Draco nervous and Draco debated between ignoring the man or insulting him. "I don't normally have an audience." Draco said putting his silverware down and looking into Longbottom's eyes.

He saw spots of color pop up across Longbottom's neck and face as a mortified expression came across his face. "Ah, gods, I'm sorry Draco. I'll.." he motioned toward the main living room and stood quickly to make is way out of the room.

Draco heard Longbottom take one of the seats in the living room followed by the turning of pages in a book. Draco picked up his fork to start in, but halted when he felt the distinct pull of guilt at his conscious. Draco exhaled heavily, shook his head at his own foolishness then picked up his plate and juice and went to join Longbottom in the living room. He ignored the small huff of laughter he heard as he started his meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Longbottom wasn't a disaster as a roommate. Well, at least not much of one. He kept the place tidy and had been very reasonable about the plants. Most stayed in his room or in the windows around the cottage. The kitchen table and counters were cleared the first night and the tables in the living room the next morning. He did wake up at an ungodly hour and they'd had a bit of row when Draco had lost his temper over Longbottom's tendency to tromp around in his work boots like he was stomping rats every morning.

With the exception of that incident, the first couple of weeks had went well and Draco was shocked to find that he fell into the rhythm of school again rather easily. The only other aggravation he'd had with Longbottom were his attempts to keep Draco from becoming a recluse.

"Come on up and have dinner." Longbottom pleaded from the door. "You've not been out of here except for classes all week. It's not healthy." He stated, leaning his shoulder against the open doorway.

"Well, I do need to keep up my flawless complexion. Not all of us..." Draco trailed off. He'd been about to say something that would imply that Longbottom's tanned skin was attractive.

Longbottom ducked his head to catch Draco's eyes. "See, your getting weird. Your supposed to finish sentences when you talk to people." Longbottom spoke as though he were addressing a child.

Draco's hackles rose in part at the tone and in part at his near mistake. "I have no interest in eating with a group of people who barely tolerate my presence. It's bad enough that I have to endure stares and whispers between classes the last thing I need is indigestion."

Longbottom had the nerve to roll his eyes at him. "Maybe, if you actually spoke to the other students and spent some time with them they wouldn't feel the need to whisper about you?"

"No." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips together. He felt a bit of pride at making Longbottom's shoulders droop in defeat. Not even Voldemort had managed that. "Fine then, but I'm not your livery service. If you don't eat with everyone else, I'm not bringing your food anymore."

Well, that wouldn't do. "Tea and toast three meals a day it is. I have some left for tonight and I suppose the house elves won't mind giving me a loaf every few days to sustain myself." He'd gotten a few provisions for them after his first day of classes. He didn't want to drag himself up to the main hall just for the light breakfast he usually ate and the cottage's small kitchen had appliances Draco could make work magically.

Longbottom had the gall to look shocked the first morning he returned from the Greenhouses to get ready for the days classes and found Draco cooking. Draco hadn't said anything about the face he pulled and Longbottom hadn't made a comment about it either, until today.

"You can't live on just tea and toast, Draco." Longbottom's voice was rather grating when he got agitated. Draco smiled and raised an eyebrow at Longbottom, who turned to face the doorjamb and promptly began knocking his head against it. "You are impossible!" He said after only two whacks. "You'll bring me something then?" Draco's smirk was firmly in place for just a moment before it fell.

Draco decided that he may have miscalculated slightly when Longbottom's face turned, his eyes narrowing at Draco's words.

Longbottom smiled. Not the usual, 'life is great' smile he kept, Draco noted, but one that could be called devious. It sent a small shiver up Draco's spine. "Okay, we'll eat in tonight, but we need something more than tea and toast, don't you think?"

"We.." Draco began confused.

"You don't have to stay with me Longbottom. You're not going to guilt me into going to the Castle."

"No guilt." There was that smile again. "Let's just head to the Greenhouse and grab some

fruit and veg, maybe over to Hagrid's and see if his chickens have got some eggs?"

Draco winced when he heard his stomach grumble. Longbottom must have heard it to, Draco could see he was holding in a laugh or comment of some sort. "Okay, but let's be quick about it."

"Of course," Longbottom said, bowing deeply.

"Oh, don't be such a prat, Longbottom." Draco snarked, as he headed toward the door.

"You know, you could call me Neville. I've seen you with bedhead." Longbottom returned.

Draco set his shoulders back. "That's ridiculous, my hair wouldn't dare be out of place and besides I always comb it before coming out in the morning."

"Yeah, except when you want to yell at me for waking you up with my rat-stompers."

Draco felt his face redden and hoped that Longbottom didn't see it as he scooted past him to descend the front steps of the cottage.

"You know a civilised person wouldn't bring up such a thing." He tried when he felt Longbottom fall in step next to him.

"Oh, well you may have forgotten, but you did comment that I was in fact the most uncivilised person you'd ever had the misfortune of being stuck with." Draco stumbled a bit when Longbottom purposefully swiped him with his arm. Draco corrected and knocked back with his shoulder but was rather disgusted to find that he only succeeded in bruising his own arm.

"Ow, Longbottom! What are you lifting in those greenhouses?"

"Ow? Don't ow me. That was your fault." Longbottom said, actually laughing at him.

"You started it." Draco complained rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, it must have hurt if you've regressed to your 11 year-old self."

Draco stopped in shock but quickly recovered when Longbottom just kept tromping ahead. "I'm not the childish one here." Draco said as he caught up just outside the door the Greenhouse 4. Longbottom didn't reply as he opened the door and looked over his shoulder to make sure Draco was following.

The greenhouse was just as stifling as he recalled and he wondered what Longbottom had in mind for their supper. "Let's see." He said as Draco followed him down the center aisle. This must have been where the house elves from the castle got some of there ingredients. He saw quiet a few herbs and greenery for salads as he followed Longbottom. He was cataloging them mentally when Longbottom stopped ahead and of him to dig through some pots and old baskets. He emerged a moment later handing a basket to Draco.

"Oh, a little bit of this will be nice." Longbottom said pointing to some foliage that Draco couldn't identify. Longbottom took a sprig and tasted it right from the plant. Draco didn't try to hide his disgust. "Oh, come on." Longbottom complained, "Here, have a taste."

Draco looked at the proffered item and took a moment to examine Longbottom's hand for any obvious signs of dirt before bending to take the offered bite. Cilantro, he thought and looked up to compliment Longbottom on the flavor, but found himself unable to speak when he saw the look on his face. Longbottom's eyes had widened and his mouth was hanging open slightly as he looked at Draco. The look made Draco's already empty stomach drop to somewhere around his knees and he took a step back. The movement brought Longbottom back to himself and he turned back to the raised beds.

"Um, there's some romaine, let me get it while you get a few sprigs of the cilantro, yeah."

"Yeah," Draco said automatically, tearing away a few sprigs to drop into the basket, pulling his hand away quickly when he noticed that Longbottom was dropping the head of romaine at the same time. The jerky movement caused Longbottom to pause for a second before turning without comment and Draco felt embarrassed suddenly. "So, salad and boiled eggs. Sounds delicious." He tried cheerily.

"Yeah," Longbottom looked over his shoulder at Draco for a moment before plunging his hands into the dirt below one of the plants and emerging with a couple of radishes. "You know there are these things called gloves." Draco said haughtily hoping that Longbottom would respond to his prodding in the joking manner that they'd had just moments before.

Longbottom exhaled and pursed his lips together. "Yeah, not all of use are so concerned about our cuticles, besides we'll have to wash our hands anyway. You know the eggs will be covered in chicken shite, right?" Longbottom's pursed lips came into a smile and his eyebrow hitched up in pleasure.

"Ugh! I'll hold the basket while you gather them then." Draco shivered.

"Now, how is that fair? I'm the one gathering the salad."

"And, I'm holding the basket and I'm the one that is going to have to drag it all the way back to the cottage. I'll have to clean everything and cook it..." He stopped when Longbottom through up his dirty hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay! I'll gather and you cook."

"You'll also thoroughly clean your hands before you sit at a supper table with me." Draco commented relieved they were joking and snarking at one another again.

Longbottom set the radishes in the basket and Draco followed him down the aisle as Longbottom plunged his hand into the ground again coming back with some small carrots this time. "You do realise that I touch your food everyday." Longbottom said as he turned to lay the carrots in the basket, smiling when he looked at what Draco could only assume was a mask of horror on his face. Longbottom chuckled. "I wash my hands, Malfoy."

Draco winced, "Malfoy? You've not called me Malfoy since I came back to school."

Longbottom shrugged his shoulders grabbing a couple of tomatoes. "You still call me Longbottom."

"Well, Longbottom rolls off the tongue far easier than..," Draco mouth felt strange even saying the word, "Neville."

"Oh," Longbottom made a considering face, "I guess it does."

"NeVille, Nevelle, Nevvy." Draco shrugged. "See, it just doesn't roll off the tongue like the name Draco does."

"More like run off at the tongue." Neville said under his breath, but loud enough to make sure Draco heard it.

Draco kicked some of the dirt of the floor at Neville's trouser legs. "You missed a spot." He quipped then stepped back when Longbottom looked at the dirt on his trousers and back up with an evil grin. Shite, he thought as he started to back up the aisle. "Longbottom, now what ever your thinking.." Draco reasoned sticking the basket of vegetables in front of his body to make a barrier, "you'd best consider that I am far more capable of carrying a grudge than you."

"Really?" He said raising his dirt strewn hands.

Draco's eyes widened, "Don't you dare!"

"You know, I rather liked your bedhead look."

Draco had made a promise to himself never to run from a fight again, but strategic retreats were totally acceptable. "I'm going," Draco started carefully, hoping he was almost at the door, "back to the cottage to wash these up then and you can get the eggs. Yes?"

"Uhm," Longbottom hummed, looming with a devilish smirk firmly in place. Draco was momentarily relieved when his back hit the door until he realised that he would have to turn to open it. The smirk grew into a full smile and Draco closed his eyes and cringed preparing to be manhandled. He felt Neville's body close in around him and for a moment Draco thought maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have Longbottom's muddy hands on him. Just as the shock of that thought was settling in, he heard the doorknob turn and caught his feet just as he felt the door give way.

He opened his eyes to see Neville looking at him with a broad smile in place. "That sounds like good plan. You do that."

Draco's shoulders straightened, "Of course it's a good plan. I came up with it." He turned and huffed to himself, leaving Neville laughing lightly in the doorway.

* * *

They were in the greenhouse again. Why though? They didn't need anything, they'd already had supper hours ago. Neville was walking ahead and looking back at Draco. Draco felt himself smiling at the attention. "Let's see what we have here." Longbottom said, stopping in front of a plat of plants. Draco watched as Neville's hands plunged into the dirt and gasped in surprise when he felt the hands go down his trousers at the same moment.

How was this happening? He wanted to say something to the Neville in front of him but there was a Neville behind him speaking low words that Draco couldn't understand. Draco was struggling to understand what was happening as he felt Neville's hands slide into his pants.

Draco gasped into wakefulness putting one fist down his pajama fronts and the other in his mouth as he came. He lay there for a moment breathing hard around his fist and holding his cock in the other trying to process what had just happened. A dream, okay it was a dream. He calmed more. A dream of Neville Longbottom putting his hands down my pants. Draco felt his cock twitch in his hand and released himself quickly. Shite! Shite! I didn't just have a sex dream like some 13 year old boy about..about.. Neville Bloody Longbottom?

Except, yeah, he had. He pulled the fist out of his mouth and looked around to see what time it was. Seven, thank God! Longbottom would be in the greenhouses and hadn't heard Draco waking from his first wet dream in.. in.. well, it had been awhile.

He'd actually started to wonder if the stress of the past few years hadn't totally killed his libido, so in a way he supposed this was a relief, though the subject of the dream was concerning. Not only was Nev.. Longbottom completely inappropriate, he was most definitely a man. Maybe I'm reading too much into it. The dream probably had another meaning and I'm freaking out for no reason.

He thought about the dream. It was mostly a re-enactment of the trip to the greenhouse yesterday. Longbottom had probably thought that Draco was too spoiled to enjoy to process of gathering and cooking their meal. But his plan had backfired, the trip to the greenhouse and the dinner they shared had made for a lovely evening. Maybe the dream just means that I feel close to him. I've not been close to anyone for a while and my body just interpreted it sexually, because it's been so long since I've been in that kind or relationship. Draco reasoned with himself.

The dream had turned when Neville had put his hands into the soil and Draco's pants at the same time. Draco shivered remembering the feel of Nev..Longbottom's strong arms around him and the large hands traveling down his body. Then he had heard Neville speaking to him softly, he even felt the breath of it against the side of his neck, the memory of the dream made his skin prickle. Draco stopped. He was getting aroused again. Shite! What is happening to me? Draco pulled his sticky hands out of pajama bottoms and spoke aloud. "This was an anomaly. He's your friend and your going to clean up and forget this ever happened."

He startled, when he heard the front door of the cottage open and Longbottom tromp in. How am I going to face him? Draco took a deep breath and pulled himself out from under the duvet putting his feet into the slippers by his bed. Damn, he'd have to go out of the room to clean up. He grabbed his wand and scourgified his hand and clothes as best he could, though he still smelled like sex.

He couldn't hear Longbottom in the hall and decided to risk coming out. There was nothing between him and the bath, so he quickly made his way towards the door only to stop in his tracks as his fingers touched the doorknob. He heard movement inside and raised his head to find himself looking into the bathroom mirror that sat above the sink. Behind the door was Longbottom busily pulling off a muddy t-shirt. Draco felt his mouth drop open when he saw the long strong muscles of Longbottom's back and shoulders as the t-shirt went over his head and into the laundry basket.

Draco couldn't breath. He became aroused again so quickly it actually hurt a little and though a part of his brain was screaming at him to run back to his room and hide under the blankets. Another part wished he had a better view, especially when Longbottom began to fiddle with the top of his jeans.

The thought hit him like a punch in the stomach and he gasped. The gasp, of course, caught Neville's attention and he began to turn towards the door. Draco panicked and turned to head back to his room at pace just shy of a run.

He heard the door to the bathroom open, but didn't dare turn around since his erection would be easily seen through his pajama bottoms. "Oh, hey morning, Draco." Draco stopped at the door to his room, grabbing the knob and looking over his shoulder.

"Morning, Longbottom." he said, then coughed to clear his scratchy sounding voice. "Sorry, I didn't realise..."

"It's okay, I was going to grab a shower unless you need it first." Neville said in his usual friendly manner. The voice and offer made Draco feel like a lech and he tried for a tight smile as he opened his bedroom door. "No, no, you go first. You need it more than I do." Draco said, trying to sound as haughty as possible.

"You know if you keep joking about me being dirty I'm going to drag you down to swamp outside Greenhouse 5 and roll you around in the muck," Longbottom snarked. Draco felt his face go red when his cock jerked and was grateful he hadn't turned to face Neville. There would have been no hiding the movement in his pajamas.

Draco tried for a light laugh, but he could tell how fake it sounded. "Yes, well, I'll leave you to it then." He nodded to Longbottom as he opened the door to his bedroom and slipped inside.

Draco shut the door behind him and leaned on it heavily. He could feel Longbottom on the other side of the door. He's probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me. Hell, I'm wondering that myself. Draco released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, when he heard Longbottom's footfalls move away from the door and the quiet snap of the bathroom door shutting. Draco looked down at himself and shook his head at tent in his pajamas. Brilliant!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not have a crush on Longbottom. I do not have a crush on Longbottom. Draco had repeated his mantra almost constantly in the three days since the first dream. He wished he could say since the only dream he'd had of Longbottom, but in truth he'd woken up each morning with an erection and Neville's name on his lips.

He'd been concerned enough after the first couple of days to sneak into the library to do some research. It had been comforting to read the information in the medical journals about how the wizard body and mind can recover from trauma once safety had been established.

And, Draco had to admit that their little cottage and the routine of school had been a great comfort to him. He doubted that he would ever feel comfortable in the Manor after the events that had taken place there and knew now that it would never be his home again. He had hoped that revelation would have healed his psyche's need to put Longbottom's hands down his pants, but it seemed to only ramped up Draco's dream-life.

Draco had made a rule against wanking to the dreams after the first day, but his body was buzzing thinking about the dream he'd just woken from. Draco had been lying on this same bed feeling so light and warm as hands had caressed his hips and thighs. He remembered in the dream actually anticipating Neville's hands traveling to his cock and then the shock of feeling wetness there instead. Draco'd had worked hard to force himself awake.

But now that he was awake, well, it was the weekend, maybe a little wank wouldn't hurt. Draco pulled the top of his pajama's down over his still hard cock and took himself in hand. He could see the image so clearly in his mind. Neville on his knees as his hands gripping Draco's hips to hold them down. Neville's eyes never leaving his as he lowered his head to swipe his tongue across the crown of Draco's cock. In the dream, Neville's mouth had begun going down, swallowing him before his head began to bob up and down.

Draco remembered how much he had loved the feeling as he kept pace with his fist. God, how he hoped that Neville was out in the gardens as his moans turned into grunts as he neared release.

Draco came biting his lip to keep from shouting, just in case. It had been over too quick, but having denied himself for the past few days had him on edge. Draco released himself floating in the afterglow of his orgasm, wondering if Neville ever did the same in his bedroom down the hall as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Draco was having a brilliant day. After finally crawling out of bed and having a very long shower, he'd made some breakfast, well more like lunch, for himself and Nev..Longbottom.

On Saturday's he did some of the more time consuming work in the greenhouses and gardens. He and Sprout usually spent hours down there before hunger would compel them to take a break. Draco had just finished his brunch when he heard Neville's heavy footfalls on the steps. Draco felt a smile come across his face and tried to school it down to polite interest. The smile dropped completely when Draco saw that Sprout was entering their house right on Neville's heels.

Draco berated himself as his cheeks flushed. He'd taken to wearing his pajama's around the house and hadn't bothered to get dressed after his shower intent on spending the day studying and lounging, maybe challenging Neville to teach him another of the muggle card games that he had learned from Potter and Granger last year. The games weren't has thrilling as most Wizard games, but some of them required a great deal of strategizing and Draco enjoyed the challenge.

Draco put the book he had been studying down on the side table and stood abruptly pulling his robe around himself as he threw a glare at Neville. "I'm sorry Draco, we decided to take a break. Wasn't even sure you'd be up yet, so..." Neville trailed off and Draco forced his eyes to soften by closing them slowly.

"Of course, my apologies, Professor. I'll.." Draco motioned to his bedroom, "just go and make myself presentable."

He heard Sprout's bright, "Oh, pay me no mind dear," as he headed back to his room and tried to figure out why her presence was upsetting him so much.

He was pulling on his jumper before he figured it out. She had invaded his space. Well, his and Longbottom's anyway. The realization that this was the root of his annoyance made him feel ridiculous. Maybe, it was a good thing that he wasn't in the dorms if he was going to be so territorial about his space. In the dorms, only your bed and your closet were considered your space and even then, in the name of a prank, those were considered fair game.

This is Longbottom's space too and he can have any guest he wishes. The thought hurt a little bit and Draco repeated his mantra: I do not have a crush and Longbottom! And, I certainly don't expect him to only spend time with me in our house. The house. Bloody Fuck!

Draco was almost to the kitchen when he heard Neville's voice take on an unusually sharp note. The shock was enough to stop Draco in his tracks. "I'm not letting him do anything to me Professor! I like spending time here in the cottage!"

"Oh, Neville you know I mean no offence dear, but if your intention has been to help him reintegrate himself into the school your plan has backfired. Since he's been back you've spent more and more time down here in this cottage and if anything helped him become more isolated." Draco heard Neville make a sound as though to reply, but Sprout cut him off continuing, "You don't think we noticed when you stopped taking your meals at the Hall this week and your friends down in the village have seen less and less of you."

Friends in the village? Draco hadn't even been to Hogsmeade since returning and wondered who lived down there that Neville had taken to spending time with.

"I've been busy with the gardens and classes!" Neville argued and Draco cheered for him standing up to someone he spoke so reverently of had to be difficult. Even now he had never spoken to his parents about the bad decisions they had made and never would. He couldn't decide if it was out of cowardice or love.

"Besides, well it's been hard to see some of the old gang since everything happened with Luna, so it's not just school or Draco keeping me away."

Lovegood. Draco would have to find out more about that too. Their was silence either they were eating or the conversation had reached it's conclusion. Draco moved out of the hall toward his abandoned book and tea. He took the empty mug and headed to the kitchen. Neville's head was hanging down and Draco decided that if Lovegood had hurt him in any way, he was going to have to pull a few of his old tricks out and really give it to the ditsy little bint the next time he saw her.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Neville's face finally rose to meet his, a small smile coming to the corner of his face that created an answering smile on his face. He knew the smile would be interpreted as a smirk, something about the way his face was made always made it seem so, no matter how he tried to soften the expression. Draco glanced to see Sprout giving him a considering look and he nodded to her. "Good Morning, Professor. Can I offer you some tea or has Longbottom actually remembered his manners."

"Hey!" Longbottom laughed. "I've got the pot steeping and if you want that mug filled you'll keep a civil tongue." Draco rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner, feeling uneasy when Sprout tilted her head to the side as though she were studying a rather complex piece of art. Draco felt his spine straighten. He hadn't spent time with Neville and a third party since the crush he didn't have had started to blossom and he hoped he wasn't being obvious.

Draco rolled his shoulders and lifted his head moving into the usual cool armor he wore when he was in the castle. It had been doing its job of keeping the other students away and his professors distant. He thought he saw a flash of something cross Neville's face as he too straightened turning to grab the pot of tea and filling his and Sprout's cups. He motioned for Draco to present his cup for a refill. Draco felt a shiver of unease again.

It was as if the simple act of Neville filling his cup was too intimate to be watched by an outsider. It was just so much a part of the routine they had established. Neville filling Draco's tea cup, cooking together, studying together in front of the fire, playing games, joking and teasing one another. Maybe Sprout was right, he and Neville were simply spending too much time together. It would certainly explain his obsessive thoughts and why he was bristling at having someone watching them interact. He'd invested too much emotion into their every interaction and it was creating an intimacy in his mind that wasn't really there.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade this afternoon." He blurted the words out and hoped that he didn't sound as foolish as he felt.

"Oh, really." Neville voice was even, but his eyebrows rose up in surprise. "That's nice. I was thinking of going as well after finishing up in the garden." He motioned towards Sprout, who was still watching them quietly. "Want to make an evening of it then?"

Draco had intended this outing to give himself some distance, but some company would be nice an it wasn't like it was wrong to spend time together, they just needed to spend time with other people as well.

Draco realised that thoughts had distracted him from answering, when he saw Neville's shoulders and face drop in disappointment. "Of course, who do you think you is going to hold my bags." Draco replied haughtily, as he smirked at Neville. Who shook his head at Draco as he grabbed the tray of tea and biscuits to move to the table where the Professor was sitting, a serene smile on her face. "Yeah, yeah, your highness." Neville grumped at him falsely.

"Oh, I like that Longbottom." Draco snarked, as he turned to head back to his book ad give them some privacy, "Nothing like a servant who knows his place." He smiled as he heard both Neville and Sprout chortle at his brashness.

* * *

Draco had been going to Hogsmeade since he was old enough to walk. His nervousness was ridiculous really. Neville was certainly taking it well. He must have had some practice ignoring the stares of strangers, probably a skill learned during the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, when he and the other heroes of the battle had become celebrities. If he had been on his own he probably would have turned back by now.

"So, where did you want to start?" Neville asked. Draco was distracted by the window of Honeydukes. He supposed he was too old for the treats, but? He looked up at Neville from under his lashes a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why did I even waste my breath?" Neville let out a long suffering sigh, as Draco headed for the shop door. "How is it fair that you can eat all the sweets you want and still look like your starving, while I've probably gained a stone just smelling the air?"

"I've just been blessed with good genes, Longbottom. Neither side of my family gains weight easily..." Draco scrunched his face in thought as he opened the door, "Of course, then there's the insanity, so..."

He heard Longbottom huff a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess that does even out the field a bit." Draco looked back to see the smile fall from Neville's face. He was probably thinking about the elephant in the room that was his Aunt Bella. They hadn't addressed the very real fact that Neville's parents probably wouldn't have been in the position to need protection if it hadn't been for his aunt's attack on them after the Voldemort's first fall.

Draco began to study the shelves. "I didn't know her before Azkaban," he spoke low and slowly, "and I know its no excuse, but Mother thinks he did something to her." Draco tilted his face down. " Mother said she was always a bit eccentric, but after he met her she..she just went off." Draco picked up a random packet to study. He wasn't sure if Neville would reply and he wanted to give him a moment.

"Yeah, I..uh kind of hope she was mad actually. I hate to think that a sane person would do that to someone." Draco lifted his face and looked in Neville's large brown eyes. His face was pained in sorrow and the way he was looking at Draco made his stomach flip. Draco put his hand on the nearest shelf to steady his suddenly weak knees and he pulled his eyes away to study the shelf's contents.

Draco swallowed and shook himself. "I didn't mean to..." Neville began.

"No, no. I hope so to. I was terrified of the woman and if it hadn't been for the fact that mother loved her sister dearly I..I had thought about..you know.. especially after what happened with your parents. I thought that some day I might have to kill her." Draco said, his voice low and scratchy.

"I'm glad that didn't happen Draco. I wouldn't have wanted you to become a murderer. Not even to be rid of her." Neville's voice was thick and strained sounding. Draco heard some movement close by and realized that several other patrons had wondered into the store. He and Neville both began scanning the shelves picking up random candies, trying to decide what to buy.

Draco risked catching Neville's eye and gave him a small smile that was returned easily making Draco's heart squeeze in his chest. I am not in love with Longbottom. I am not in love with Longbottom.

"Decided what you want yet? I'm buying, but you're carrying the bags." Draco offered nonchalantly.

Draco didn't have to see Neville's eyes to know they were rolling. "How about I buy and carry the bag, but you have to suck on this." Draco thought for a moment that maybe he had slipped into a one of his sex dreams as he turned to see what Longbottom was pointing at. "No way! I wouldn't be able to unclench my jaw for a week!" Draco exclaimed seeing the Wizarding Wheezes latest hit 'Super Sucker-Punch Suckers,' supposedly the most sour sucker that was actually safe to sell.

"And, that's a bad thing?" Neville said with a questioning tone. Draco smiled and picked up one of Honeydukes homemade brand of suckers instead. The honey-flavored spiral of hard candy was about 5 inches long and tapered like a candle. "Oh, this is my favorite flavor. One of these will do nicely, Longbottom." Draco said sucking the tip of the sucker between his lips. He noticed Neville's body going rigid as turned to walk toward the counter with their purchases. Perhaps, he wasn't the only one with a filthy mind.

Draco tried to hide his smile when Neville's old stutter showed as he greeted the shopkeep. Draco came along side Neville as he finished paying and began to head toward the door, pulling the sucker from his mouth discreetly as they exited the shop. "Thank you, Neville. I'll catch dinner then."

Neville looked at him his lip quirking up in the corner. "Well, it about time. I was starting to wonder if you even knew my first name." Draco felt himself flush suddenly. He only ever called Neville by his first name in his own mind. He had tried to address him as Longbottom in a vain attempt to keep some formality and distance in their relationship.

Then, of course, he'd probably thrown that out the window when he started pulling off thinking about the other man, so he gave up the pretense. "I knew. Just an old habit I suppose." Draco reasoned shrugging his shoulders.

"Good. We're grown men now and friends, no need to be so formal all the time." Neville smiled at Draco. The smile dropped when saw that Draco had stalled a step or two behind and he turned to face Draco. "We are friends. Aren't we?" Neville put his free hand into his pocket and hooked the thumb of his other in his belt loop. "Yes." Draco found himself saying before Neville could misinterpret his shock. "We are." Draco smiled, stepping around Neville and finishing, "Been awhile s'all."

They had walked along the streets looking in shop windows and talking about the limited dinner options for a while now. In truth, Draco would prefer cooking and eating at home, though he would have been lying if he said the fact that the owners of 2 of the 3 options in town had very real reasons for hating his guts didn't factor into his preference. Which left the Tea Room. Draco had taken Pansy there a few times. The food was fine, but the atmosphere was decidedly romantic and they were both apprehensive about the choice.

"Have you been to the Tea Room before?" Draco asked feeling his eyebrows crinkle together.

Neville shrugged his shoulders as he walked. "A couple of times. It's not really my kind of place. If you'd rather head home of we could eat with everyone else in the main hall?"

"No, no, I promised you a dinner. Let's go." Draco tilted his head toward the shop across the street. They were still getting the occasional look, but he supposed word had traveled through the town, so fewer of the looks had been obvious shock. That changed when they entered the Tea Room. Draco wasn't sure if it was his own imagination running away with him or if every eye in the room had actually turned to them as they made there way to a table in the corner, but it certainly felt like it.

He could tell that this attention was being noted by Neville and he opened his mouth to offer that they head home after all, but was interrupted by the arrival of a particularly well-endowed waitress who was all but vibrating as she spoke. "Hi, Neville. It's been a while."

Draco bristled. Not only was he being ignored but she was practically spilling out of her dress and was angling her chest to give Neville a good view should the dress holding her substantial bust give under the strain.

"Uh, Hi, Hannah. Yeah, it has been a little while since I've been in." Draco pressed his lips together to keep a laugh from spilling out as Neville struggled to find a place to look that wouldn't include breasts or making eye contact. He finally decided that Draco was the safest choice and turned his face to him.

Draco knew that Neville could tell that he was struggling to keep a straight face, which resulted in a kick to his shin that caused him to jump in his seat, successfully drawing Hannah's attention and replacing his growing amusement with annoyance. Now that she was facing him, Draco recognized that they had been in school together, but he couldn't place her house or last name.

Draco saw her smile fade as she recognized him. The reaction was so common now that he was rarely affected by it, but it must have irked Neville because his voice had grown cold by the time he asked, "What's this evening's special?"

Properly chastised by the tone, she rattled off the day's menu, took there orders and took off at speed to get their drinks. Draco smirked at Neville as she walked away, quirking his eyebrow in question. "Oh, don't start. She's had a little crush since seventh year and now.." Neville seemed to hesitate before continuing, "well, I was dating Luna Lovegood for a while and we were kind of regulars here last year."

"Ah, and now your in without Lovegood. Fair Game, then?" Draco smiled at him, though he could detect the trace of melancholy in his own voice. Neville gave him a considering look and shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, she's sweet, but not really my type."

He couldn't help it. He knew he should let it drop, but, "And, Lovegood was?"

Neville pauses as Hannah approached with their tea. Neville and Draco nodded their thanks as she poured a cup for each of them. Retreating quickly with a nod of her own.

Neville looked into his teacup. "I loved her." The words cut like a knife and Draco grabbed his cup with both hands to keep it steady. Of course, he would fall for someone who was in love with..."but, it wasn't right." Draco grip on the cup eased a bit. "Of course, being Luna she figured it out way before I did, so we broke up." Neville shrugged his shoulders his voice sounding fond and forlorn.

"Oh," Draco couldn't think of anything else to say that wasn't along the lines of 'Thank the Gods,' so he let the subject drop and started talking about the changes he'd noticed around Hogsmeade during their trip around the town.

Draco was enjoying their meal and conversation immensely. The atmosphere aside, the Tea Room's chef was masterful and Draco enjoyed seeing Neville struggle with the small bites of food artfully arranged on their plates as they ate.

Neville had caught him up on all the intrigues of the 8th year that Draco had (gratefully) missed. They were laughing over a particularly amusing incident involving a spurned Hufflepuff girl and a cursed broom she sent after her lost Ravenclaw love and his new girlfriend, when Draco heard a very distinct sing-song voice and froze.

"Neville?"

"Shite!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco!" Neville's voice sounded more shocked than angry and his face was growing flush in embarrassment.

Draco turned in his head slightly to see Luna Lovegood stepping up to their table, a miserable looking Dean Thomas a step behind. Draco smiled lightly at her, pasting on his most pointedly polite face. "My apologies, Ms. Lovegood. You gave me a start."

The sweet smile she gave him was quite the contrast to the glower on Thomas's. Draco nodded his head, "Thomas." Thomas pointedly made no response and turned his head. "Hey Luna, Dean," Neville sounded entirely to bright in Draco's opinion, "How've you been?"

"Oh, we've been lovely Neville, though I think seeing Draco has put a taint on Dean evening," Draco heard the man grumble as he brought his arms to cross his chest, "though I'm actually quiet glad to have run into you Draco."

Draco jerked back slightly. "What?"

"Oh, I've been meaning to drop by to visit your mother for ages and.." Thomas huffed a breath and Draco took to his feet so fast his chair flipped backwards.

"You stay away from my mother!" Draco's voice was ice and his jaw involuntarily clenched making the words low and dangerous sounding.

Lovegood's eyes went wide as Thomas moved to reach into his robes. Draco started to move for his wand when he felt a large hand wrap around his wrist. "Calm down, Draco." Thomas's wand came into view and Draco's body tensed ready for an attack. "You to, Dean!" Neville's voice had an authority to it that Draco had never heard before.

This was the man who'd led hundreds of students in a secret rebellion while Draco had been hiding behind his name and his parent's robes. Draco eyes met Neville's and the look there made him shiver as Neville dropped his wrist.

"Let's pull up a couple of chairs and let Luna have her say." Neville said, the authority in his voice clear. Draco exhaled a deliberate breath and bent to pick up his chair. He noticed several other patrons had taken to their feet as well. Thomas pulled a chair up for Lovegood and they slowly took their seats, though Thomas chose to stay standing. Draco shot a glance at Neville and felt a pang when he saw that Lovegood had all of his attention.

"Draco?" Draco set his face in a neutral expression and looked at Neville to let him know he had his attention. When Draco looked at him, Neville nodded toward Luna. "Thank you." Lovegood said to Neville, before turning to Draco. "I'm sorry if there's been a misunderstanding, Draco. I just want to thank her."

Draco was sure the incredulous look on his face told Lovegood what he thought of that claim. She had the gall to smile serenely and continue. "She was very kind to me..well, when she could be and I just wanted to let her know how much I appreciated the danger she put herself in for me and for Dean too." Thomas's wand was still in his hand but he crossed his arms again so that it stood perpendicular to his face.

Draco considered her words. It sounded like his mother. Moving quietly behind the scenes, defying Voldemort and father in the only way she could, waiting for her moment and perhaps making sure she had some support once the Dark Lord was gone.

Draco felt a small smile start to bloom at the corner of his face. He flashed his eyes to Neville and was pleased to see a larger smile forming on his face. "Luna told me that your mother tried to help her while she was trapped in the Manor...extra food, self-care items.. she didn't tell you? "

"No, she didn't and wouldn't have if she thought the knowledge could have come back to hurt me in any way." Draco bit his lip in consideration. "She's all alone now." Draco ducked his head as he spoke. "If you would be so kind as to visit her, I'm sure she would like the company. Though, it would probably be best not to thank her outright." Draco saw Neville's eyebrows scrunch together. "That isn't how this sort of thing is handled in our world." Draco lifted his face to meet Lovegood's eyes. "She'll ask for something, someday, a favor. Do it and it will be all the thanks she will need."

Thomas huffed, "Should've known."

"Oh, alright." Lovegood leaned back in her chair considering Draco.

"Luna?" Neville began warily. "Don't you think that you should find out what the favor is, before you agree to do it?" Draco felt himself go stiff and turned his eyes to glare at Neville. "My mother wouldn't ask for anything that..." Draco exhaled through his nose, "it will be a request Longbottom. She won't force Lovegood into something or try to blackmail her. If that's what you think." Draco's voice had grown sharp and low and he could feel that his face was drawn with tension.

Neville ducked his head and swallowed opening his mouth to make a response.

"It doesn't matter what Neville thinks of the request, Draco. It will be my decision to carry it out or not." Lovegood looked from Neville to Thomas. "And, though I will gladly take advice. I can make up my own mind." Draco wondered how Lovegood could keep her voice's sing-song lilt even when she clearly had steel behind her words.

Both men shook there heads clearly chastised. "Now, if you'll give me a moment Draco, I'd like to talk to Neville alone." Draco looked over to see that Neville had looked at him at the same moment. Lovegood was asking Draco's permission to take him away. She thought they were on a date. God, could this get any more awkward?

Draco nodded and Neville and Lovegood floated toward a table a few steps away. Draco followed them with his eyes then turned his head away to give them some privacy. It was at this point he realised that things could indeed get more awkward. Thomas was looking at him, still standing in his defensive pose with his wand in hand, giving him a sharp smile as he said, "You don't fool me, Malfoy."

"Really Thomas, I was so hoping I'd get to match wits with you, but seems you've got me all figured out. How disappointing." Draco returned icily.

Thomas unfurled his arms bringing his hands to rest on the table his wand still tightly clutched in his fist and not so subtly pointing at Draco. "You're a coward, Malfoy. You've spent your life counting on people with bigger balls than you to save your sorry arse and now your guiltin' Nev into doing the same." Draco hands fisted as he stood ready to launch himself at Thomas, consequences be damned. Draco stopped when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, that's enough." Neville was standing right behind Draco and still had his hand on his shoulder.

"Nev, everyone's talking about you becoming his errand boy.." Draco pulled from Neville's hand causing the chair and table in his way to screech across the floor has he tried to get into Thomas's face. He was just shy of being chest-to-chest with the man when he felt strong arms pull him from behind. Draco twisted to free himself. "Draco, calm down, if the Auror's get called you'll be hauled off." Neville spoke insistently as he loosened his grip on Draco's waist.

"Oh, come on Nev, let's see what the brat's got." Thomas chided.

Draco began to go after Thomas again, but Neville launched himself between the two men when a new voice broke in. "I think it best for you be going now, Mr. Malfoy." Draco and Neville looked around to see an elderly witch with her wand drawn. "What?" Draco was incredulous, "I'm not the one who invaded their dinner."

The witch looked unimpressed with his argument. Neville's shoulders drooped a bit and Thomas had a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Your not worth it, Thomas." Draco spat, turning toward the door. He felt Neville's hand on his arm again and jerked away. "Stop pawing at me!" He said as he made his way to the door.

Draco was seething in anger as he marched back towards the grounds of Hogwarts. He refused to slow when he heard Neville shout his name and come along side. "Draco, wait." Draco jerked to the side when he saw Neville attempt to grab his shoulder again, throwing his hands up in mock surrender when Draco glared at him.

"Go back to your friends, Longbottom. I'm going home." Draco's teeth were clenched in anger and his whole body felt stiff.

"I'll see them later. Are you alright?"

Draco was breathing hard, "I'm fine! This was obviously a mistake. I shouldn't have come here."

"Draco, we were having fun. It'll get better. You just have to give people a chance."

"Oh, just like that witch gave me a chance! Sod'em all." Draco made a dismissive move with his arm.

"Draco." Neville's pleading tone made Draco turn to face him as his pace slowed.

Draco exhaled. "Go back and finish your conversation with Lovegood."

Neville shook his head, "Nah, we're getting together next weekend with a few friends. I'll talk to her then."

"Oh." Draco's pace slowed and he chanced looking at Neville's face which had grown pink from exertion. "You'll be getting back together then?"

Neville huffed, "You might have noticed that she was with Dean."

Draco felt his eyebrows knit together. "That git, you're worth a dozen of him! She threw you over for him?"

"Dean's alright, really he is. And we broke up before they got together."

"Oh yeah, he's a real catch." Draco rolled his eyes.

"He's just protective of her s'all." Draco noticed a small smile on Neville's face.

"Do you think..?" Draco didn't know how to ask, "he..do you think I'm using you? Because, I'm not." Draco added quickly.

Neville smiled and caught Draco's eye. "No Draco, I don't think that. I enjoy spending time with you and I think you like spending time with me. Don't you?"

Draco felt his cheeks flush, "Yeah, I do."

"Good then. To hell with what anyone else thinks." Neville shrugged his shoulders as they both turned their faces towards home.

Yeah, Draco thought, to hell with them. If he likes spending time with me then I'm going to spend time with him, even if his friends don't like it. Hell, maybe I'll spend more time with him just to spite them. He probably prefers my company to those idiots anyway...except. "Next weekend?"

"Um?" Neville turned his face to Draco.

"You mentioned that you would see them next weekend. You've made plans?" Draco tried to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, yeah a few of the gang are going to be down next weekend and I'd kind of been waffling about coming." Neville's face was growing pink again.

Draco exhaled, "You know I can spend five minutes on my own. You can go spend time with your little friends. I can live without you for one night." Draco's heart clenched and it was his turn to go pink in the face.

He didn't have to look at Neville to know he was smiling broadly, "Oh, you can make it one night, are you sure Draco?"

Draco took a hard step trying to push Neville over with his shoulder. He knew he wouldn't succeed, but he enjoyed the feel of Neville pushing back against him in revenge as they made their way up the path. "Stop being such a brat you know what I mean, 'sides I'll be going home the weekend after for the visit with father and you're simply going to have to learn to live without me for a little while." Draco tried to sound haughty, though he kept huffing laughter as he and Neville continued to push and dodge at one another.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Neville sobered a bit as did Draco.

"Yeah, I'd like to forget to, but I hate not to go you know?" Draco could of kicked himself when he saw sadness in Neville's face. Of course he knew.

"Yeah, I visited mum and dad obsessively after the trial..," Neville shrugged slightly, "even though it had happened, what? Two years before...I just couldn't get it out of my head. That he'd been so close to them." Neville's voice was tight and he visibly shuddered. "I need to go see them soon but with school and everything, it's.. well, you know."

"Yeah." Draco agreed quietly. "I know."

They were almost home and that thought made Draco smile. "If you ever need me to go along.." Draco hadn't been aware that we was going to speak until the words had left his mouth. Neville stopped and Draco turned to face him ready to apologize if he had overstepped. "You'd go visit them?" Neville asked hopefully.

Draco opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. He had never made such an offer to a friend before. "Yes, I'd go with you." Draco spoke the words solemnly. Neville sweet smile made the offer worthwhile and caused Draco's heart to swell to the point he feared it might burst.

"I'd like that. Maybe in a few weeks we'll make a day of it, in London?" Neville voice sounded so lovely and hope-filled Draco was certain no one could've mustered up a 'no' to the invite.

Draco turned to make his way up the stairs to the cottage. "Finally, you've come up with a good plan, Longbottom. I think I'm starting to rub off on you." Draco rolled his eyes at himself when those words sent his thoughts all sorts of places they shouldn't go as he opened the door to the cottage, Neville tromping up the steps behind him with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco had created a plan for himself. He’d put off working on a couple of his larger projects and made sure that Neville knew his Saturday would be filled with homework. The plan had become a necessity when Draco had noticed Neville open his mouth several times during the past few days only to say nothing.

There was only one thing that could be causing him this much distress. He wanted Draco to join him and what Neville liked to call ‘the old gang’ in Hogsmeade today. Apparently, Potter, several Weasley’s and a some of Neville’s co-conspirators from seventh year where going to meet with some of the students that they had befriended during their 8th year, including several Slytherin students, who had been working to spread unity amongst the houses.

Draco had heard the other students talk about these efforts and they seemed to be having some success. Neville had tried to rope him into contributing to the effort the first week or so of school when he was still trying to get Draco involved in school activities.

It was during one of these discussions, that he realised that he no longer had any interest in ‘houses.’ And, not just Slytherin, those old ties and grudges just weren’t important to him anymore. Neville had seemed to accept this explanation and hadn’t mentioned it again.

It didn’t mean he’d given up though. Draco knew if Neville ever worked up the courage to ask him to join them in Hogsmeade, he might not be able to refuse, so he decided to stack the deck a bit. He had surrounded himself with books and scrolls and had a cauldron bubbling in the kitchen just for good measure. His lack of interest in house unity aside, he had even less interest in seeing his former classmates.

Thomas wasn’t the only one he was liable to get into a fight with and the momentary thrill aside, he had no interest in ending up in Azkaban. Visiting father there was bad enough.

He heard Neville come out of his bedroom, his thoughts interrupted by the subtle scent of cologne in the air. Of course. Lovegood would be there. Draco tapped down the sick feeling in his stomach as Neville tromped by his chair on the way to the sofa, looking rather well-turned out for a glorified gardener. Fucking Lovegood.

Of course, she didn’t get to smell him freshly showered every morning. “What’s the smile about? Last I checked, Arithmancy wasn’t that funny.” Neville said, plopping down on the sofa.

“Oh, just a joke Vector told in class yesterday.”

“Vector told a joke in class?” Neville’s face looked doubtful.

Draco felt his cheeks get hot. He shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips together hoping that Neville wouldn’t press the matter. He didn’t, but he did exhale heavily and pull his hands through his hair -preparing.

“No.”

Neville’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

Draco looked at him, crossing his arms and arching one eyebrow.

“Okay, I know, but don’t you think it would be fun to see some of the old....”

“Your old gang, not mine. And no, I don’t think getting into a dual in Hogsmeade will be the great time you do.”

“Draco?” God, there was that pleading voice that Draco had been stealing himself against.

“Neville, I’ve got a cauldron on and work to do..go have fun with ‘your gang’ and let me do my work!” Draco had to work very hard to keep his face stony as Neville’s face and shoulders fell.

“Um, sure Draco, sorry.” Despite the words, Draco heard more agitation than apology in Neville’s tone.

Draco let go of some of his control and sighed. “Just go and have fun, you’re making me feel like a prat.”

Neville smiled at him ruefully, “So, you don’t always feel like a prat?”

Draco turned a few balled up pieces of parchment into projectiles and made them hurl themselves towards Neville’s head. He’d had to bat them away all the way out the front door.

_____________________________________

Draco startled awake grabbing his wand. There was music blaring from somewhere and it took a moment for him to realize that the sound was emanating outside of his bedroom. He touched the lamp by his bed...3 am? What the hell?

Throwing his robe over his pajama bottoms, Draco made his way down the hall, putting a hand in front of eyes as he entered the living room. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw Neville standing in the middle of their living room swaying slowly, counter to the music’s strong beat, his eyes closed.

He’d apparently turned on every light in the room and the music seemed to be blaring from a wireless that was surely too small to make such noise.

Draco was taking all this in when Neville’s eyes opened and landed on him. A smile that was just this side of wild spread across his face.

He saw Neville say his name more than he heard it, as Neville came towards him spreading his arms out wide. “Your here!”

Neville’s hands landed on Draco’s shoulders and Draco had to stifle a small laugh. “Of course I’m here, it’s three in the morning.” Draco could smell alcohol and a mixture of cologne and sweat from his body. It was a powerful combination and he had to consciously stop himself from swaying towards Neville. Which became harder, when he felt the hands on his shoulders slip down and around to his back. “Let’s dance!” Neville proposed exuberantly.

Draco opened his mouth to say no, but the words got stuck in his throat when he looked into Neville’s eyes. “I..uh,” was all he could manage before Neville brought their bodies together and his brain shorted out. The feeling of Neville’s hands sliding down his back made the dreams he’d had seem flimsy in comparison. They were as every bit as strong as he imagined and large enough to reach across the expanse of his back. He felt his face heat as his cock hardened.

Shite! Draco turned in an attempt to get some space and catch his breath. He’d had just enough time to breath in before Neville’s hands pulled him back into his chest. The breath leaving his body again. Neville’s hands gripped his waist as he continued to sway with the music. Draco knew he should stop this, instead he let himself get lost in the sensations of the beating music, Neville’s body swaying with his and the feel of Neville’s breath against his ear.

“Hey Draco, this is nice. Isn’t it?” Neville’s voice was low, but Draco’s senses were so heightened every word thundered through him as he felt Neville’s breath travel across his skin. He tried to speak, but only managed to nod his head in affirmation. Neville pressed his face into Draco’s shoulder and he unconsciously tensed in response. A laugh rolled through Neville as he pulled Draco closer, putting his mouth to Draco’s ear. “Anthony said I should come home.”

Anthony? Draco mentally ticked through the proprietors in Hogsmeade and the group that Neville had planned to met with. “Who the hell is Anthony?” His voice was raw sounding.

“Bloke I met at the club.”

The club? “There’s no club in Hogsmeade. Where have you been?” He berated himself the moment the words were out of his mouth. He sounded like some harpy housewife. “Harry took some of us to a club in London. It was fun.”

Draco wrenched himself out of Neville’s grasp turning to grab his shoulders and catch his eye. “Are you telling me that Potter took you to a club in London, got you drunk and left you with some stranger!”

Neville’s brow knit together. “He didn’t leave me. I left.” Neville’s voice sounded indignant.

“You left?” Draco said, matching his tone. “How did you get home?”

“Appa...paratted.”

“You apparated drunk! God, did you check yourself? You could’ve been splinched!” Draco finally had enough of talking over the radio and pulled his wand dissolving it into a pile of melted plastic and smoke.

As the radio died, the sound of fists pounding on the door drew their attention. He heard a voice he believed to be Ron Weasley say, “Finally!” As another voice he knew to be Harry Potter shouted, “Hey Nev, let us in.”

Draco was livid. He marched to the door swinging it door open he seethed, “What the hell are you doing?”

Potter and Weasley had the audacity to look injured and confused.

“We’re just checking on Nev.” Potter said, then peering over Draco’s shoulder. “Hey, Nev.”

“Hey Harry, Ron, we’re dancing...you wanna dance with us? But, Draco broke the radio.” Draco turned his head to Neville and shot him a glare.

He felt his heart flutter in embarrassment even as rage boiled through his veins. Maybe Potter and Weasley were too drunk to have caught the on to the fact that he and Neville had been dancing together.

Draco exhaled and turned back to Potter, “Well, its good of you to come and check on him -now. Do you think maybe keeping track of him while he was drunk in a bar chatting up some stranger would have been a better course of action?”

Draco felt Neville place a hand on his shoulder and shook it off, getting closer to Potter and Weasley. Both men were looking at him wide-eyed. “We just..” Potter began.

“You let him apparate drunk. He could have been splinched!” He saw Weasley flinch out of the corner of his eye. Draco had heard he’d gotten splinched while on the run from Deatheaters.

Draco felt Neville step closer. “I’m fine, Draco. Don’t be mad.” His voice sounded so...dammit. Draco’s anger began to drain away and he dropped his shoulders. As he closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself. He heard Weasley ask, “You’re okay. Aren’t cha Nev?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” Draco opened his eyes as he felt Neville move through the door to come between him and Potter and Weasley, both of whom had to take a step down to make room for Neville on the stoop. Neville scratched a hand through his hair and said, “Thanks for comin’ guys. Sorry, if I worried ya. Runnin’ out.”

Draco huffed. Of course, Neville would be the one feeling guilty about the situation.

“No prob, Mate. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Potter spoke to Neville but moved his eyes to Draco in question.

“Well, he’s fine, no thanks to..” Draco let his words trail off when Neville gave him a pleading look over his shoulder.

Potter was still looking at him and Draco glared at him with as much disdain as he could muster. “He’ll need some water and potions to keep him from being sick in the morning.” Potter offered, apparently unaffected by Draco’s glare.

Draco clenched his jaw, “I’ll take care of him.” He made sure to emphasize the ‘I’ in his sentence. He noticed Potter and Weasley give each other some sort of look that made Draco suddenly uncomfortable and he gripped his wand tight.

“I guess we’ll head back into town then.” Potter said looking to Weasley, who nodded in response. They both slapped Neville on the shoulder before turning to make their way  
down the path to Hogsmeade.

Neville looked at Draco like he was a first year coming face to face with Snape in a dark, dungeon hallway. “Don’t give me that look. I’m not mad at you...it’s those idiots.” He said the last few words loudly hoping Potter and Weasley heard him.

Neville’s face softened into a smile and Draco felt himself smile back as the last of his anger faded. Neville stepped in, moving closer to Draco and looking into his eyes. Draco felt a different type of tension take over his body. “Draco.” Was all he said, but Draco could see a question forming on his face.

“Let’s get...” Draco halted, “..a few potions into you and get you in bed. Okay?” Neville smiled wildly again and bent his head towards Draco. “Are you propositioning me, Mr. Malfoy?”

Draco shook his head to clear it the myriad of responses that flooded his thoughts, all of which, ended in some form of ‘God, Yes!’ Instead he smirked and said, “You wish, Longbottom. Come on,” and hauled him across the threshold.

_______________________

Draco had thought it for the best to have Neville change and wash up on his own while Draco gathered two tall glasses of water, some willow bark powder and a bit of hangover potion that he’d seen in the kitchen weeks ago.

By the time he knocked gently on the door to Neville’s bedroom, he had changed into his pajamas (well, if you could call the ragged t-shirt and something Neville called sweats, pajamas) and was pulling back the sheets on his bed. Draco had only been to the threshold of the room a few times and felt a little odd as he entered with the tray. Neville smiled at him working himself under the sheets. “I’m sorry I upset you Draco. I wasn’t thinking, I guess.”

Draco sat the tray on the small nightstand next to the bed and smirked. “I’m not upset. Well, with you at least.” Draco poured the willow bark powder into one of the glasses, stirring vigorously to get it to dissolve. “Drink this in one go, if you can.” He said, handing the glass to Neville. “And as for not thinking, I’ve long held the suspicion that being around Potter and his goonies tends to lower one’s cognitive ability.”

Neville grimaced and gagged around the drink and Draco prayed he would sick it up. When he finally swallowed it down and worked the taste out of his mouth, he said, “Don’t be mad at ‘em Draco. They were just trying to help me.”

Draco took the empty glass and sat it back on the tray. “Help you? Help you how? What’s wrong?” Draco picked up the vial of potion as concern knitted his brow.

Neville took the vile when Draco held it out to him. “Oh,” Neville exhaled, “they think I’m just confused and thought going to the club would, I don’t know, make me see things differently.” Neville shrugged, “I suppose in a way, it did.” Neville knocked the potion back in an effort to avoid tasting it. He’d obviously had it before.

“How, so?” Draco tried to keep his tone impassive but his hand was trembling when he took the empty vial from Neville.

Neville nestled into his duvet and lay his head on his pillow. “Well, I met Anthony,” Neville said, smiling shyly as Draco’s blood turned to ice. “And, he said I wasn’t confused and that I should go home to you, so I did.” Neville shrugged his shoulders as best he could from his prone position.

Draco was numb-feeling as he touched the bedside lamp to turn it off. “Oh.” His voice barely audible to his own ears. Neville’s face was going slack as sleep began to take him.

Draco knew he should go and give Neville his privacy, but he felt stuck. He was, he reasoned, in a bit of shock. Clearly, he was misunderstanding the situation. Neville was talking about something else and Draco was confusing his own desires and feelings with what ever it was causing Neville’s friends to be concerned.

The moonlight broke through the curtains and lit Neville’s frame. Draco’s whole self ached to see him so peaceful and beautiful. He could never have anything that...that good and wonderful and the best person he had ever known. He just couldn’t be that lucky.

Neville’s eyes opened when the moonlight moved enough to hit his face. A small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. Draco was sure he must look as dumbstruck as he felt. Instead of saying anything, Neville lifted his hand and held it out to Draco. Draco stared at the hand, a rush of sound flooded his ears as his mind and heart raced.

He breathed deeply and took a step back.

There was enough light in the room that he saw the smile fade from Neville’s face even as he reached out further. Draco took another step back and Neville let the hand fall.

Draco swallowed, staring at the hand as it lay against the backdrop of the duvet, unwilling to meet Neville’s eyes.

He thought about saying something, a joke or tease, but couldn’t think of anything. Instead, he turned on his heels, walked to the door grabbing the knob and shutting it behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Most of Sunday had been quiet, but not unduly so. They hadn’t so much avoided one another as they had just kept themselves occupied. Draco with homework and Neville trying to catch up on his sleep. At dinner time Neville had gone to the gardens and castle to fetch ingredients, which they prepared together as always. By the time dinner was done, they had talked about the potion Draco had successfully completed, Neville’s struggles with the subject and how Severus Snape would have never allowed students to brew outside the classroom.

Draco had almost convinced himself that Neville had no memory of the previous evening’s events, until he had felt eyes on him as he was working on a scroll later that night. He had looked up to find Neville staring at him, the look in his eyes made Draco go very still, though his heart beat violently. Neville broke the tension by turning his face down slowly and going back to his book. But, Draco could tell he was just staring at the pages because his eyes stayed focused in one spot.

It was then that Draco knew -they could pretend that things were the way they had been, but it was just that -pretend. Draco had pulled the scroll up to his face to read the last few lines as he tried to calm down his thumping heart.

He could do this, he told himself as he lay down that night. He could live with the man he loved, who possibly loved him back and pretend that they were just friends. It was what was best for everyone and if he could pretend that everything was okay while planning mass murder or having his home invaded by a group of psychopaths he could do this.

Of course, his reasoning and their tacit agreement didn’t stop the dreams. Their tenor changed slightly and most featured some version of how that night would have unfolded had Draco made a different choice. Some of the dreams were so intensely sexual that Draco had spent the entire day after, aroused, despite wanking several times to relive the tension.

Others were less sexual but more emotionally devastating. He’d actually wept after waking from a dream in which Neville had simply held and petted him all night as they whispered to one another. He knew logically that ‘dream time’ just made it seem like he had laid safely in Neville’s arms for hours, but he had felt the loss of it just the same.

He had been dreading the visit to his father since, well, his last visit to his father, but now he was relishing the idea of getting some of space from everything. Maybe, a few days apart would be good for the both of them. Neville though, didn’t seem to agree and had spent the afternoon moping as Draco finished his homework and packed a bag.

“Do you need help with anything?” Neville offered, as Draco took his robe off the coat rack, preparing to leave. Neville’s hands were deep in his pockets and his shoulders were scrunched up to his ears. He looked so adorably lost that Draco had to smile at him. “Longbottom, you are an excellent servant, but I only have one bag. I think I can handle it myself.”

That earned him half a smile. Draco tried to sound cheery as he said, “I’ll see you Sunday then,” but it fell awkwardly flat as he and Neville continued to stare at one another. Draco had this crazy urge to kiss him good-bye like some solider going off the war. Instead, he grabbed his overnight threw Neville one last smile and headed out the door.  
______________________

There was blood on his sleeve. His mother had offered to have his shirt cleaned for him as they stepped out of the floo, calling for one of the house elves to attend him, when he didn’t respond. She had excused herself, saying she was tired from the day’s events and left for her suite when Bebe arrived. She had bid him goodnight, never meeting his eyes, and she left the room.

It wasn’t an just an excuse, of course, he was exhausted as well, but he knew his mother. In all likely-hood, she had fled to her quarters so Draco wouldn’t have to witness her breakdown.

He stared after her as she ascended the stairs to their - her suite, ignoring BeBe, who kept asking to take his shirt. BeBe must have been concerned by his lack of response, because she actually reached up to take the bloodied sleeve in hand.

“Master Draco, BeBe needs to get you cleaned up, sir. Perhaps, sir would like to rest as well.” The elf offered shyly.

“Rest!” Draco barked out bitterly causing her to draw back frightened.

Her fear-filled face took the fire out of what had been building into a first-class tirade. Instead he began quietly, “Rest here? Where? In the dining room where my teacher was murdered? Or, the study where I watched people being tortured and got the same treatment myself. Perhaps, the bedroom that I used to keep locked and warded because I was sure that damn snake would crawl in bed with me, if I didn’t!”

The elf shook her head at Draco, “I don’t know, Master.”

He swallowed, “Do you know that I used to set wards around mother’s bedroom every night? And that every morning when I woke up someone had always taken them down. No matter how late I had stayed up the night before or how careful I thought I was.”

“Oh, sir.” The little house elf said, consolingly.

Draco looked down at her and said, “I’m.. I’m going home. Tell mother I will floo her in the morning.”

“But sir?” She quirked her wide face in question and Draco knew he should answer her but he didn’t have the energy for it. So, he just exhaled heavily and apparated away.  
___________________

The cottage looked miles away from his apparation point just beyond the gates. He thought for a moment about calling for Neville to see if he could hear him, but decided that would take as much energy as the walk, so he took a deep breath and began to make his way home.

His body was running low on fuel, it was dark and he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, so the trip took twice as long to make. When he reached the door to the cottage, he realized his mistake. There was no light emanating from the house, Neville always had a least one light burning and it was too early for him to be in bed. That left the castle.

If he was staying after the evening meal to socialize, he could still be in the Great Hall, Draco reasoned. The castle, at least, seemed closer than the cottage had from the gates.

As he pushed open the doors, he noticed that the entry-way was fairly empty, just a few students sitting on the steps talking. They froze when they noticed him and he ignored their stares. He really didn’t have the energy to deal with this shite right now, so he just let them have their fill.

He heard one of the students take off running as he entered the Hall and wondered, briefly, why they were acting so disturbed by his presence.

The House seating in the hall was empty and Draco sighed in relief. The last thing he needed tonight was a bunch of first-years gawking at him. The teacher’s table was, thankfully, still occupied. Several professors and staff, Neville included, were sitting around the table talking and playing a card game. Draco felt himself smile when Neville grinned at the cards he had just been dealt.

He continued to walk toward the group, not wanting to shout across the hall to get Neville’s attention. He saw that Professor Slughorn froze when he took notice of his presence. Draco’s brow furrowed at the man’s strange reaction. The usually enigmatic professor’s change in demeanor drew the attention of the rest of the table.

Draco felt the crease in his brow ease when Neville looked up and at him, only to return when Neville’s demeanor changed as well.

“Draco!” Neville shouted, sounded strangely frightened, as he stood and launched himself over the dining table knocking the cards and several drinks down. Draco sped up his pace, worried by Neville’s unusual behavior and needing to get to him.

Neville ran toward him and Draco closed his eyes when he felt Neville’s hands cup his face. “Draco, are you hurt? What happened?” Draco opened his eyes confused.

He heard a voice behind him say, “There he is, Madame!”

“Poppy!” Neville’s voice was nearing panic and Draco brought a hand up to one of the hands on his face to try and reassure the other man, then damned himself for forgetting the blood as Neville’s eyes widened further and he shouted, “Poppy, hurry!”

“I’m not..” He felt magic flow over him as Neville began to wipe at his cheeks using the pads of his thumbs. “Where’s the blood coming from?” Neville swallowed thickly and brought his hands away from Draco’s face to rub along his own shirt. Draco saw the red against the light grey jumper and was suddenly grateful he hadn’t eaten in so long when he felt his stomach lurch.

“Draco?” Madame Pomfrey sounded concerned and confused. “Have you been injured? I can’t find anything?” Neville shot her an incredulous look as he brought up the corner of his shirt to wipe at Draco’s face. “I’m not hurt. Its not mine.”

“Not yours. Is someone hurt dear?” Draco felt himself sway and was grateful when Neville abandoned his shirt end to take his shoulders and steady him.

“My..my,” He throat was so dry he almost choked on the words and had to swallow to wet his throat, “father was attacked today.” Draco heard several sharp breaths.

“Draco.” Neville’s voice sounded less panicked and more concerned.

“He’s at Mungo’s. I just came from there.” His voice was hallow sounding even to his own ears.

“Oh, dear, would you like a calming draught?” Pomfrey offered, running her hand along his arm.

“No.”

“Draco, maybe you should..” Neville caught his eye. Draco noted the worry in his face.

“No. I just want to go home and rest for a bit.” He tried to give a reassuring smile, but Neville responded by biting his lip in worry.

“Course Draco, lets get you home and cleaned up. Okay?” Neville said and gave his shoulders a squeeze.

Draco felt relief wash over him. “Yeah.”

One of Neville’s arm slid, so that he was hugging Draco on one side and Draco couldn’t help but lean into his strong frame. “I’m tired.” He explained, lamely.

“S’okay.” Neville said, giving his shoulder another light squeeze. “Poppy, would you ask one of the house elves to bring down a plate for Draco. I want to get him home.”

He saw Madame nod in agreement and heard murmuring has they left the hall. The group of students he had passed were looking on, wide-eyed and Neville thanked them with points for acting quickly as they left.

Once they were out of the entryway, Draco felt Neville’s arm slip from his shoulder to his waist. The change was more comfortable for the walk and so nice that Draco drew even closer to Neville.

“We’ll, just get you cleaned up and fed and you’ll feel much better.” Neville said his voice low. Draco felt a kiss at his temple, but it ended so quickly it had barely registered before it was over.

They walked the path home, quietly, more tension draining from his body as they approached the cottage. Neville must have thought he was going to faint because he tightened his grip on Draco’s waist in response.

Draco mused that even in this state, the feeling of Neville’s hand on him was intoxicating.

They made their way up the steps and in the door just as a house elf popped into the kitchen. “Just sit it on the table, Leddy.” Neville called to the elf. The little elf heaved the tray above her head and slid it across the table. She asked if they needed anything else and when Neville had answered that that would be all, she apparated away.

That’s when Neville moved to release him. Draco had instinctively reached for him, his hand tangling in Neville’s shirt.

“Here, we need to get these clothes off and your face cleaned up.” Neville said, taking the hand that had buried itself in his shirt in his as Draco slowly released his grip.

“Yeah. I suppose so.” Draco felt embarrassed suddenly and nodded at Neville’s shirt. “Your shirt.”

Neville looked down at himself and the now ruined shirt. “Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll throw it in with yours and have one of the elves take care of it later.”

Draco brought his other hand up to his face. “I didn’t realise. I must have looked a fright.”

 

“A fright?” Neville huffed. “You nearly gave me heart failure.”

Draco felt himself smile again. Neville brought his free hand up to his cheek and rubbed his thumb along the jawbone.

“You need to wash your face. You’ve got a bit of blood still on you.” Neville dropped the hand from his face and began to walk backwards toward the bathroom. It was a clear path and they made it across the room easily. Neville had to turn awkwardly to open the door and keep Draco’s hand in his, but got it to open easily enough.

“Here, let’s get your clothes off. Do you want to use the sink or would you like a shower?”

“Um, I don’t know. I should see the damage, I suppose.” Draco said, reluctantly releasing Neville’s hand. It made his stomach feel pleasantly warm when he felt Neville resist letting him go to and he lifted one side of his face in a smile.

He and mother always dressed in their most formal robes when they went to visit father. Which meant an outer robe, vest, shirt, trousers, etc.., so he started by kicking off his shoes. He saw Neville move toward him then hesitate as Draco went to undo the collar of his robe. “If you’ll start at the bottom? Mother always insist on these overly complicated robes.” Neville smiled and picked up the lower edge of the robe looking for the fastenings. “Jeez, how many buttons does it take to make her happy?” He said as he began to work on the fastenings.

Draco opened his collar and said, “I think the tailors charge by the button, so they keep adding more and telling their customers its the latest fashion.” They caught each others eyes and shared small smiles before getting back to work on the robe.

They worked off the robe and vest quietly. When Draco was down to his shirt sleeves, Neville left him to it and began running the water in the tap to warm it, grabbing a flannel from the shelf. Draco removed his shirt, throwing it on the pile they had started. He turned back to the sink and caught Neville looking at him through the mirror, quickly adverting his eyes as Draco’s skin grew pink.

“I’ll bring you some clothes and get the tea steeping while you finish up in here.” Neville said, looking at the ground as he spoke.

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” Draco said, taking the flannel when Neville offered it to him.

When Neville left he looked at his face and he saw the blood splatter pattern across his cheek. He had forgotten that when they had finally reached father that he had felt wetness hit his cheek when father had thrown up his hands to fend them off.

He scrubbed at the blood stains hard with the flannel and soap. He had cleaned his hands at Mungo’s but the blood had soaked up this shirt sleeves, presumably when he’d pressed against the worst of the wounds, waiting for the nurses to arrive. He hadn’t realised how much blood still covered him when he left the hospital. I guess that’s why mother wouldn’t look at me. No wonder Neville had panicked when he’d seen him.

A small knock at the door brought his attention away from his task. Neville had a set of pajamas in one hand and his ruined shirt balled up in the other. He threw it on the pile as he sat Draco’s clothes on the counter top. He had washed up, Draco presumed, in the kitchen sink and thrown on one of the t-shirts he often slept in and his sweats.

“You’ll take the skin off, if you keep rubbing so hard.”

Draco looked in the mirror and grimaced when he saw that the skin on his face was in fact ruddy from to much scrubbing.

“I’m done.” He said and ran his arms under the water to rinse off the soap.

He saw Neville press his lips together getting ready to comment, Draco was sure, about the equally ruddy appearance of his arms, but he must have thought the better of it and instead said, “The tea’s on when your ready.” Draco gave him a grateful smile taking the towel that Neville pulled off the rack for him. “Thanks, I’ll be there in just a moment.”

Neville nodded and turned, heading toward the kitchen.

Draco pushed the door almost shut, used the toilet and changed into the pajama’s Neville had brought him. They were silk and his favorite pair. He didn’t think that he had ever told Neville that and the thought that he’d been paying that much attention brought another smile to his face.

He heard Neville opening the cabinets in the kitchen, probably looking for Draco’s cup and he glanced at himself in the mirror. Some of the redness on his face was starting to fade and didn’t look quite so angry anymore. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Neville’s face shot to him immediately, of course. “There’s soup and sandwich, if you’re hungry.” Neville said, pointing to the tray on the table.

Draco made his way to the table and sat in front of the tray. He looked up at Neville and nodded, bidding Neville to join him. Neville released a relieved sigh and took his seat.

They were both quiet as Draco ate most of the soup and few bites of the sandwich. Neville refilled their teacups twice and tried to coax Draco into finishing his sandwich by giving him a pleading look and tipping his head toward the sandwich.

Draco huffed, “Subtle, doesn’t suit you.”

“Well, it a good thing I’m here since you wouldn’t know subtle if it bit you on the arse.” They both smiled then went silent again as they finished their tea.

When Neville’s head bent down to study his hands, Draco steeled himself for the question that was about to come. He still wasn‘t completely prepared when Neville asked, “What happened, Draco?”

Draco opened his mouth to speak but clamped his jaw together when he felt his eyes well. He swallowed roughly and tried to turn his face away, but Neville moved so that he was kneeling next to his chair and brought a hand up to cup his turned away cheek and bring it around to face him.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but when your ready to talk about it, I’m ready to listen.” Neville said, his tone firm, but sincere.

A shuddered breath left his body and he felt large, hot tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Neville leaned in and caught one with his lips. The cool touch of Neville’s lips to his cheek felt so good he tilted his face so he could catch the tears on the other side as well. Neville pulled back after kissing his cheeks twice more and looked up into Draco’s face expectantly.

“They...” He took a deliberate breath, “some of the other prisoners, they knew it was our day to visit. The Aurors said that they waited until they knew we were near the visiting cell.” Draco took another deep breath. “They wanted us to hear him scream, to watch him die.” More tears flowed and Neville kissed each one away. Draco nuzzled his face into Neville’s and brought his hands up to rest around the back of Neville’s neck as he pulled away to let Draco continue.

“When we heard the screaming, we knew it was him and ran with the guards.” Draco closed his eyes before continuing, “They had killed a guard and were just standing there covered in blood. They dropped the pieces of metal they had used to stab him and put their hands in the air when they saw us.” Draco released another breath, “They started calling us names as we got closer and the guards stunned them.”

“They fell and we went to father. He thought we were attacking him and tried to fight us off until he recognized Mother‘s voice. We tried to stop to bleeding with our hands...” Draco felt the bile rise in his throat and had to swallow consciously to keep his soup down. He felt lips touch the corner of his mouth as he steadied himself.

“The place went mad, guards apparating and medical staff. It took them forever to get the bleeding to stop, they think someone smuggled in some sort of muggle drug that they had spread on the blades, so it would be harder to stop the bleeding.” Draco shook his head, “He ended up at Mungo’s and the guards wouldn’t let us stay once he got stabilized.”

“So, he’s going to be alright then?” Neville’s voice was raspy as he spoke. If Draco hadn’t known better, “I’d almost think you gave a damn about him.” He’d meant it partly as a joke, but the wounded look on Neville’s face made him regret the words.

“I don’t know your father Draco, but I know you and I care about you. I give a damn about him because you do.” Neville’s voice was still low, but had a forceful edge to it now.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” He said the words quickly, “It’s just, all these Aurors kept asking us questions and interrogating us and we didn’t even know if...” Draco pursed his lips together when he felt them start to tremble. Neville moved his hands slightly, brushing a thumb along his bottom lip.

Draco brought his hand up to still the movement of Neville’s thumb and kissed it gently. Neville closed his eyes and tipped his head down for a moment before pulling his hands back. His voice sounded hoarse as he stood and said, “You should lie down for a bit and rest.” He coughed to clear his throat and dropped his hands to his sides, “You’ve had a rough day.”

Draco nodded at him and stood as well. Neville had to step back to give him room to maneuver out of the kitchen and Draco looked over his shoulder to make sure Neville would follow him as began walking to his bedroom.

Once inside his room, he walked to his bedside table, turning on the lamp and pulling the duvet free so he could slide in. Neville had stopped at the door-frame placing a hand to each side and dropping his face down. “If you need anything just call, okay.”

Draco sat on the bed and waited for Neville to look at him. When Draco didn’t answer Neville lifted his face to find him. Draco kept his eyes trained on Neville’s as he lay back on the pillows and reached out his hand.  
____________________

“Draco,” Neville voice sounded pained, “you’ve had a rough day.” He said turning his face away as he spoke.

“You said that already.” Draco tried not to sound hurt as he let the hand fall.

“Yeah, well its true and your probably not thinking your best right now.” Neville was shaking his head, carefully avoiding Draco’s eyes.

Draco propped himself back up into a sitting position. “I’m probably thinking clearer now than I have in a week.”

“Yeah, so am I. I..,” Neville swallowed hard, “I’ve been taking advantage of you enough as it is, so I should just, um...”

Draco drew his eyebrows together, “Taking advantage? You’ve been nothing but,”

“You don’t like to be touched,” Neville’s strong voice broke in, “at least not when your upset and I’ve been all over you. I shouldn’t have, but..”

“Yes, I’ve been such a victim, I was really fighting you off there. Glad you noticed.”

“That’s my point Draco. Are you going to tell me that all of a sudden it’s okay for me to hold you and kiss you, when any other day you’d jump down my throat for ‘pawing’ at you.”

Draco huffed and leaned forward drawing himself up on to his knees. “When I’m pissed, I don’t like to be touched, when I’m sad..I used just stay away from everyone, but I,” Draco felt his chin quiver and clenched his jaw, “I need you.”

Neville brought one arm down across his stomach like he was in pain, placing his forehead on the door jam. “Draco.” He voice sounded raw and painful.

“I don’t deserve you, but well, I guess if the Malfoy’s got what we deserved we’d all be in Mungo’s or the ground.”

“Don’t say that!” Neville turned to him, a furious look replacing the pained one he’d had not a moment before.

Their eyes meet and Draco froze. Draco would have been lying if he’d said he wasn’t intimidated by the look on Neville’s face. But still. Draco tipped his chin up, “Prove I’m worth it, then.”

Neville made it to the bed in two steps. Draco barely had the chance to take a breath before Neville’s hands were at the back of his head, bringing their lips together. And, God, Draco had thought the sweet, consoling kisses he’d received earlier were amazing, but the feeling of Neville’s lips pressed to his in furious passion was actually making him light-headed.

Possibly, because all the blood in his body was heading toward his cock. Draco opened his mouth and Neville didn’t hesitate. He and Pansy had fooled around a few times, but it had never been like this -a burning fire in his blood and body. He placed his hands around Neville’s shoulders and began moving so that Neville had to lean down further and further to keep contact, eventually falling on top of Draco.

Neville brought one hand away from Draco’s neck to catch himself and settled on top of Draco, their legs entwined as their hands roamed. Neville groaned into their kiss and Draco closed his eyes tighter, feeling sure he wouldn’t be able to take another second of sensation.

He was lost completely. His hands roamed over Neville’s shoulders and back until he found the hem of Neville’s shirt and slipped his hands underneath. Neville’s hips jerked when Draco’s hands touched his back and Draco arched up in response.

Neville tore his lips free from their kiss, “Are you sure? I couldn’t, I can’t..” Draco surged up, pressing his body into him and taking his lips again before breaking away himself. “Yes, God. Please.” He wasn’t even sure what Neville was asking, but the answers must have been right because Neville began kissing him again and sliding against his body sensuously.

Draco pulled away for breath as they rocked and slid against one another. He could feel Neville’s hard cock rubbing against his through the layers of Neville’s thin sweats and Draco’s silk bottoms. He was making these lost, desperate sounds as Neville kissed his jawline, making his way down to his neck . His whole body arching again when Neville attacked his neck. “God!”

His hips started to jerk frantically, he tried to hold back, but it been so long and he had never wanted anyone like this. Neville lifted his head, looking into Draco’s eyes in wonder and began to speed his movements.

They were going to come together. Draco thought and had just enough time to think that was the hottest thing ever, when he felt his cock spasm. He came, digging his hands into the muscles of Neville’s back as he shouted Neville’s name. He felt Neville’s hips jerk frantically as he orgasmed, then still as he buried his face in Draco’s shoulders, saying his name over and over as his body trembled.

They lay there together as their breaths steadied and their muscles relaxed. Draco enjoying the press of Neville’s body as his hands continued to explore the skin of Neville’s back. Neville pressing gentle kisses against what surely must be a mark blooming on his neck. Draco smiled and rubbed his chin against the top of Neville’s head.

Neville’s face rose, a lackadaisical smile blooming, as he moved so he could look down into Draco’s eyes. “You okay?” He asked, his voice deep and beautiful. Draco nodded, sure he couldn’t trust his own voice. He felt Neville begin to pull away and pressed his hands into his back to keep him from moving. Neville’s smile widened. “I need to get a flannel or wand for us,” He brought one hand up to move a stray hair from Draco’s eyes, “we’re a mess.”

Draco released his grip, biting his lip as his face heated. Neville bent down to kiss his cheek before carefully lifting himself from Draco’s body. “I think our wands are in the bathroom. Do you know any cleaning spells?”

Draco nodded, “A few, I’m not great at them, but I can do them well enough.”

Neville looked down at him from the side of the bed and he suddenly felt small and very tired. “Be back in a sec.” He said and left the bedroom.

Draco knew that only a few seconds had passed before Neville returned with their wands, but he’d had enough time to drift off and Neville had to touch his shoulder to rouse him. He muttered a cleaning spell for the both of them and put his wand on the nightstand next to Neville’s as his eyes began to drift shut again. He heard Neville make a few shuffling movements and forced his eyes open again, smiling up at the now uncertain-looking man, who was looking down at him and biting his lip in question. Draco’s smile widened, “Come here,” he said groggily, taking Neville’s hand and pulling him into the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco opened the door slowly. It had taken nearly 20 minutes to find the room. He guessed getting out of Mungos when your running for your life is easier than finding your way from one ward to the other. The room was empty save for the two patients occupying the beds. He was glad that the room was otherwise unoccupied. The nurse he’d had to ask for directions had given him an odd look at the request and he was worried that a nurse or doctor would be equally distracted by his presence.

Frank Longbottom lay is his bed his face turned toward the light of the window. Draco couldn’t tell if the man was awake or asleep from this angle. Alice Longbottom, though, was most definitely awake. She had turned from studying the light to face Draco, smiling broadly at him as he made his way to her bedside.

He wasn’t quite sure why he was here, especially now. Father was to be returned to Azkaban within the hour and he should be heading back to make sure he didn’t miss their floo. The Warden had granted them time to visit with him alone, before the return trip, but Draco had bowed out of the room after only a few minutes. Father had tried to persuade him to stay, when he excused himself, but Mother had laid a hand on his shoulder and said, “Lucius, I think our son wants to give us some private time.” He had smiled at her and said, “I think our son gets his intelligence from you,” kissing her lightly on the cheek.

He had tried waiting outside the room, but... knowing that all your conversations with a family member were being listened to by strangers and standing there while it happened, ..well he just couldn’t stand there while the two guards stationed with his father listened to his parents share a rare private moment. The guards had been stone-faced as they listened through the extendable ears and ignoring Draco’s glares. He finally gave up and stalked off.

Father had been in Mongos for three days before he was deemed well enough to be transferred into Azkaban’s hospital ward. He would go into protective custody at that point, according to the Warden. Mother had retained a solicitor to file suit, hoping to garner father more protection, perhaps even secure a new trial or early release. Draco had his doubts that the Ministry or Wizengamot would agree that the attack proved father’s betrayal of the Dark Lord, but his mother was hopeful and he couldn’t bring himself to point out his reservations.

He smiled at Alice Longbottom as he walked closer. Once at her bedside, he bowed and greeted her, “Mrs. Longbottom.” Lifting his head, he greeted Frank Longbottom in the same manner. Mr. Longbottom did appear to be awake as his eyes were open, though he did not acknowledge Draco’s presence or greeting. Draco felt a stab of sadness and turned back to Mrs. Longbottom.

She was still smiling at him even as she rooted around in the overly large pockets of her gown.  
Mrs. Longbottom said nothing, but a joyful look lit her face as she pulled a candy from her pocket, presenting it to Draco. He took the candy with a smile and nod, “Thank you.” She then pulled another candy from her pocket, unwrapping it and sucking the sweet into her mouth. She motioned to Draco and he understood that she wanted him to do the same.

It was a lemon drop and was pleasantly zingy on his tongue. She then held up the empty wrapper and Draco presented his, copying her movement. That earned him an excited smile. There was a tray table off to the side of her bed and she pulled it to her. She caught Draco’s eye again and placed the wrapper on the table, flattening it out. He stepped closer to mimic her again by placing his wrapper on the table. He was surprised when she scooted to allow him room to perch on the edge of her bed and took the seat with a nod.

Once he was settled, Mrs. Longbottom turned up one edge of the wrapper and waited for Draco to do the same.

“I wanted to keep the one you gave me that night, but um..I was afraid if someone found it they might figure out where it came from.” Draco huffed, “Though, really, I guess that was just paranoia, I mean what teenager doesn’t have candy-wrappers in his pocket, but I was afraid.” Draco’s voice was hoarse sounding by the end of his sentence and he had to look away when he saw distress on Mrs. Longbottom’s face. He hadn’t come to upset her.

Draco’s hands stilled as he debated leaving. He lifted his face when he felt a hand on his. Mrs. Longbottom removed her hand and made another fold looking at Draco expectantly. She was waiting for him, so he mimicked the fold she had just completed, waiting for further instruction. They worked quietly turning the wrapper in to small box. Hers was lovely, with nice sharp corners, but Draco’s lacked ...um finesse, he supposed would have been the right word. She must have not been too impressed either as she sat both works aside and pulled out another candy for each of them.

Draco laughed, “I see where Neville gets his love of sweets.” At hearing her son’s name, Alice Longbottom brought her hands together and clapped them furiously. Not wanting to get her excited for no reason, Draco quickly added, “Oh, he’s not coming, not yet. But,” Draco felt himself blush, “we are coming to visit soon. We’ve been planning for weeks, now. We’re going to a muggle movie after, Neville says it like a projecting pensieve, only not a memory and they are supposed to be quiet enjoyable.”

Alice swayed happily, placing the now empty wrapper on the table and waiting for Draco again. “I have a secret to tell you about Neville.” Draco said conspiratorially, placing his wrapper on the table preparing to concentrate on Alice’s hand movements.

“I hope its something I wouldn’t mind my mum knowing.”

Draco drew his breathe in sharply and turned on the bed to face the door. Neville stood, a shoulder against the door jamb, watching them. Draco stood as his face heated. Alice clapped and made happy noises at seeing her son. Neville walked to her, slipping past Draco, who turned to watch him, feeling a little numb and foolish. Neville bent and placed a kiss on Alice’s cheek, “Hey Mum. How’ya doin?”

Neville then turned to his father’s bed. Draco felt his chest ache as Neville swept a kiss along the man’s brow and said a quiet, “Hullo, Dad.”

When he turned back, Alice offered Neville the boxes she and Draco had made. Neville took them thanking her, before coming to meet Draco’s eyes. “Hey.” He said, leaning in and closing his eyes. Draco felt his shoulders stiffen for a moment, but relaxed them at the touch of Neville’s lips to his.

He felt a ridiculous smile paint his face as Neville pulled back. “I made one of those.” He said, nodding to the boxes that Neville cradled gently in his large hands.

“Oh, well, thank you too, then.” He said, smiling as he leaned in for another kiss.

Draco heard a slight sound of distress and they both turned to see Alice Longbottom reaching her hands out to Neville. “Oh, I’ve been ignoring my girl. Haven’t I?” Neville said, taking the seat that Draco had just vacated and placing the boxes on the tray table. “What are we making today, Mum?” Neville asked taking the wrapper Draco had been working on.

Neville pulled back in surprise when Alice placed her hand over the wrapper. Using her other hand she fished a candy out of her pocket and handed it to Neville. “Of course. I’m sorry Draco. That one is yours.” Neville said, sliding the wrapper toward him, smiling shyly. “Thanks.” Draco replied, a shy smile of his own in place.

“Thanks, Mum.” Neville said, taking the candy and popping it into his mouth. That image sent Draco’s mind all sorts of places that were inappropriate for the setting. His thoughts must have shown on his face as Neville’s cheeks turned pink and he shook his head ruefully at Draco.

Alice took up her tutoring session again, when both boys looked to her. They folded in silence for a couple of minutes following Alice’s movements. Neville kept pace quiet a bit better than Draco did, but he’d had years of practice and Draco’s tried hard to keep his competitive nature at bay. He could tell that Neville found his struggles amusing and kept glaring at him when Alice wasn’t looking.

“So, uh what secret?” Neville asked, causally folding the wing of a bird.

Draco was concentrating on creasing the paper to make his corner sharp and didn’t quiet catch the question at first. “Uh?”

Neville smiled at him, “The secret, you were goin’ to tell my mum about me.”

“Oh, that is between she and I. Don’t be nosy.” He said, haughtily.

Neville worked his jaw and said, “Uh, uh. Sure.” And went back to making his folds, eyeing Draco dubiously.

“Besides, I think you probably already know.” Draco added quietly. That earned him another smile, as Neville’s eyes lit up with several emotions that Draco was just learning to identify.

Neville went back to work as he and Alice finished their birds Draco was completing his last fold. His wasn’t as precise and elegant as theirs, but its lines were cleaner than his box had been.

Draco furrowed his brow, “How did you know I would be here?”

Neville had offered to come with him today, but Draco had refused the company. He hadn’t wanted the focus to be on him and he wasn’t quiet ready to introduce Neville to his parents, at least, not until they were both a little stronger.

He loved his parents but he knew that they had certain hopes in regards to his future and he that this would be difficult for them to accept. Hell, it was hard for him to accept. He had never thought of himself as anything but a boy who liked girls, but even now, in an antiseptic hospital room he craved Neville’s touch. They hadn’t sleep apart yet and if Draco has any say in the matter, they never would. It turned out that Neville’s tromping around the house in the morning was much less annoying after being previously woken by Neville attempting to suck his brains out through his cock.

“Oh, a healer called when you’d ask for directions. I left some pretty strict instructions after the trial about being contacted when anyone but family asked after them. I figured it was you but.... uh a couple of reporters have tried polyjuicing their way in to get pictures before, so I wanted to make sure.” Neville shrugged.

“They what? That’s..” Draco’s voice made his disgust clear.

“Yeah. They’re kinda bastards.” Neville smiled at his mother as she gathered all three birds and handed them to Neville then yawned broadly.

“Tired, Mum?” Neville said, “Have we worn you out?”

Alice Longbottom smiled sweetly at her son and pushed the table away from the bed. He put the creations in his breast pocket gently as he watched her pull on her covers and pillows preparing for a nap, evidently. Neville rose, placing a kiss to her forehead as she settled in.

Something about the moment struck a cord in Draco and he said without thinking, “I thought he was going to kill me.”

Neville turned to regard him concern creasing his brow. “The night he brought me here. He came to the house,” Draco wanted to stop, but the words kept coming, “Mother was terrified when he ordered me to go with him, but there was no, ‘no’ when it came to him. I thought he’d brought me here to torture to death and leave as a warning or a sign.” Draco swallowed to wet his dry throat, “I didn’t even think about you that night --just myself, surviving, getting revenge.”

Neville cupped Draco’s face and looked down into his eyes, “And now.. if that night had never happened I wouldn’t..” Neville kissed him hard.

Draco gave in to the kiss, wrapping his hands around Neville’s neck to give himself leverage as he pressed into the taller man. They kissed passionately only parting when the need to breath took over. “I’m sorry that happened to you Draco, but I’m so glad those things brought you to me. I would’ve never known..” Neville said then brought their lips together again. They kissed deeper and deeper, until Neville pulled back saying breathily, “God, we’d better stop or find a free room or I’m going to lose it.”

Draco couldn’t help but feel pride when he saw that Neville’s eyes were blown out and his body was strung tight in tension. Draco knew he must be in the same shape, but Gods, who wouldn’t be after having Neville Longbottom’s plump lips against theirs.

“Yes, that would probably be for the best.” Draco said, pulling back a step and running his hands through his hair trying to get himself together. “Damn, Mother will have a cow, if I come back looking like I just had the hell snogged out of me.”

“I think you look gorgeous.” Neville said, smiling at him as he straightened his hair and clothes. Draco smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. Neville rolled his eyes, “Of course, your always gorgeous.” He said, trying to sound put-out at the compliment.

“Well, it would be prideful for me to say so, but since it’s you.” Draco’s smirk, warmed into a real smile.

Neville laughed and place his hands on Draco’s waist as Draco’s hands landed on Neville’s upper arms. “I guess you should be going?” Neville said, resigned sounded.

“Yes, they should be leaving for Azkaban soon and if I’m late, I doubt they will wait.”

They shared another brief kiss and Neville said, “See you at home, then.” He had said the words causally, but they made Draco’s heart leap.

“I’ll see you later.” Draco replied, a little breathless. They released each other slowly, Neville giving Draco another kiss to his temple as they parted. Draco headed toward the door, stopping at the threshold he turned to see Neville kissing his father’s brow, whispering his good-byes into the man’s hair. Home. He thought, as he turned back to the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! I had originally hoped to write another sequel, but at this point it looks unlikely. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
